


Unexpectedly Found

by Shyshy115



Series: Unexpectedly Found - A Love Story [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Best Friends, Demisexuality, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Minor Injuries, Multi, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 03:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 29,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyshy115/pseuds/Shyshy115
Summary: The adventure of a demisexual reader who is best friends with Peter Parker who also just became an avenger with you.The Adopted sister of Tony Stark and you have feelings for two super soldiers who just so happen to be dating each other.How will you be able to balance all of that and saving the world at the same time?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This my first work in the stuckyXreader category so enjoy
> 
> Y/N - Your name
> 
> Y/N/N - Your nickname (if you don't have one it's fine, just use your real name)
> 
> Y/L/N - Your last name (this is for later in the story)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Prologue

I woke up again from a nightmare and like always, it was the same one. I saw the needles and the chair. All of the equipment and the scientists and there I was sitting In the chair when the energy went off. My body shook and I sat up in my bed breathing heavy. 

I reached into my bedside table and took out my inhaler. I did a quick puff of it and put it back in its place. I ran a hand through my hair and let out a breath. 

I laid back down on my very uncomfortable bed and looked to the sky. I could feel all of the energy coursing through your body. I closed my eyes and before I knew it, it was the next morning.

I got out of bed before the rest of the kids and went to the washroom. I looked in the mirror and saw my body. I was pretty average in height, bigger than most girls who were 12 but I could get past that. 

I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth and headed out to the dining room. I wanted to eat before the other kids did. I had been back at the foster home for a week. I always expected I would go back to the home.

Since the age of 4, I was in and out of different homes for all different reasons. Neglect, abuse, domestic violence. But most times it was because they couldn't handle my powers. 

I had them for as long as I could remember and as much as most people hated them I loved them. Without them, I felt incomplete and alone. 

Once I finished eating you started on your homework. I had been taking 10th Grade courses instead of my regular 7th-grade classes. 

And I loved them because they made me happy and I was just as smart as a lot of grown-ups. I was also as smart as the one and only Tony Stark.

I have worshiped the ground he walked on since I was 6. He was only 15 and he was about to begin university courses. I always wanted to be as smart as him and I knew I could be as smart as him.

As I was finishing my work, Angie, one of the caretakers in the group home, called me into the living room. "Y/N, there are some people here who are looking to adopt you and I think you will be very shocked." I nodded and I walked in, I screamed. "Oh my God! You are the Starks. Like, the Starks! I can't believe it!" The parents, Howard and Maria, laughed while Tony scoffed. I sat down on the chair across from them and we started talking. We had a lot in common and I was glad.

Howard and Maria seemed very kind. Tony, on the other hand, was standoff-ish. He barely said a word that is until Howard and Maria went to sign off on some papers. 

"Look, kid, my parents are only adopting you because they think I need friends and I really don't." I nodded and started twiddling my fingers. I didn't notice how tense I was until I saw the sparks jumping from my fingers. I saw Tony's eyes go wide and I shied away.

"Sorry, I thought you guys knew." "No, no, we did know, it's just, I had a thought. How much of your energy would it take to electrify a battery of some sort. Like a car." I smiled and ran out of the room with him calling me back. When I returned I had my journal in hand filled with all the experiment I have and hadn't tried. 

I sat beside Tony on the couch and opened the book explaining to him all of my different theories on everything having to do with my powers and even some of my invention ideas.  
"You know what Y/N, you're not so bad." 

 

-Age 19-

The cameras were flashing. Paparazzi everywhere. Tony and I were standing at the podium. "I would like to thank you all for coming." I heard Tony's voice rang through the speakers. "I would now like to announce that one of me and Y/N's close friends Pepper will now become CEO of Stark Industries while we will take a step back and focus more on the mechanics behind it all.” We walked off the stage and I released a breath. "Thanks for doing the talking bro, I appreciate it" Tony Pulled you into a bear hug and I knew that everything would be okay.

-Avengers Initiative-

I decided to stay back and help Fury on the Quinjet because being an Avenger was something I wasn’t ready for. But as soon as I saw, Steve Rogers, I could never be an Avenger because of how shy I would get around my childhood crush and let's be honest, he has an amazing ass.

-Meeting Peter-

I was at an event for some IronMan thing and I accidentally bumped into this kid. "Sorry, it’s just I really want to Meet Tony Stark and wait aren't you Y/N Stark? You are so cool. l read your theory on Quantum Mechanics is amazing. Do you think we could get coffee sometime so I could pick your brain about some things?" I nodded and looked at this guy who wouldn't quit rambling. 

"We could get some coffee but I still don't know your name." "Sorry, I'm Peter, Peter Parker." I smiled at Peter and he smiled back. I could instantly tell we were going to be best friends. 

-Initiation Ceremony-

Peter and I walked into the room arms linked. We were dressed to the nines. As a Stark, I came from money so I decided to treat myself a Peter. I mean, we are finally becoming Avengers. Him as Spiderman and me as Electric Hex. It was a small crowd filled with the rest of the Avengers and some friends and family. As the two of us mingled Peter went off to find Tony and the two had recently started dating each other.

I was walking to the bar to get a glass of champagne, I bumped into someone or rather two someones with very strong chests. "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to." and then I saw their faces. "Holy Shit, you both are really cute. I mean hi I'm Y/N Stark. Tony's little sister" I stuck my hand out they both shook it.

"Hi, I'm Steve and this Is my boyfriend James." I smiled and nodded before James cut in. "But someone as beautiful as you can call me Bucky." I blushed and before I could say anything else, Tony was calling Peter and I to stage. 

"Good evening everyone, tonight I would like to help welcome two new people to the Avengers. These people are both very important to me. My boyfriend Peter Parker and my little sister Y/N Stark. Now would they each like to come and say a few words?" Tony walked offstage and Peter approached the podium. He started talking about how his parents died and then his Uncle Ben. He said he felt very alone in the world. 

Then he started talking about me and Tony and how his family was complete and that joining the Avengers was his way of giving back to society. Then it was my turn and I had no idea what to say.

"Wow. I can't believe that this day has finally come. When I first went to live with the Starks I thought it would barely last. It was weird because there I was this 12-year-old girl with the power to control electricity and lighting was now living with one of the most well-known families in the world." The small crowd gave a laugh.

"But thanks to Tony and Jarvis, may he rest in peace, I was able to be who I wanted without having Anyone worried about me. So when I was finally able to choose between being lame old me or someone who could help save the world, well the option was easy, I wanted to be an Avenger."

"With a lot of thanks to Natasha, Bruce, Thor, Clint, Sam and obviously Tony and I favourite person Rhodey, as well as my best friend Peter and my big brother Tony I would like to say thank you for teaching me and pushing me to be the best I can. And to the Avengers I haven't had the chance to work with yet, and yes I'm talking to you Bucky and Steve, I can't wait to work with you and the rest of the Avengers to make the world a better place. Thank you."

I walked off the stage towards Natasha who was calling me over. "I am so fucking proud of you Y/N/N! We all are and I can't wait until we have our first mission." 

As if on cue there was a bang outside. Screams were heard and we gravitated towards one another. "This is gonna be awesome!" I say but I got a look from Tony. "Sorry, but this my first real mission." He nodded and the group looked towards the doors. 

"Avengers! Let's do this!"


	2. Mission Accomplished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first mission with all of the Avengers! How will it go?
> 
> Enjoy!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the next installment of Unexpectedly Found! I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> I have decided that the P.O.V (Point Of View) will change throughout the story. I thought I would let you, readers or reader, know what is happening.
> 
> A special thanks to the user by the name of Aren216 because you were the first to comment and I really appreciate it!
> 
> Anyways, onto the story!!!
> 
> Enjoy!!!

P.O.V - Y/N

As soon as the words left Steve's mouth, everyone went to put on their suits. Tony called his newest Iron Man suit, Peter swung away and I, well, Tony and I had come up with a way to put my suit on without having to leave. 

 

I began escorting people out the back doors of the banquet hall. By the time everyone was out the rest of the Avengers were back in the room. Everyone in their super suits except for me. 

 

"Y/N, shouldn't you have your suit on?" Asked Rhodey. "I'm getting to that, but you all might want to stand back." They all looked at each other with confused faces except for Tony and Peter. 

 

"Guys, I'm serious!" They all stepped back and turned to face them. I took a breath and I felt the energy trickle through my veins. I flew up into the air with the energy shooting out of me. I spun in a circle and I landed on the ground. I was now in my badass super suit. 

 

It was purple and white with a black lightning bolt. "Okay! Now Let's do this!" we all ran outside as Steve began giving orders. 

 

"This looks like our simple everyday alien attack. Here's what is going to happen. Hawkeye, Widow and Spiderman you guys are gonna take the westside. War Machine, Falcon and Iron Man you guys take to the sky. Thor and Hulk you guys take the eastside. Winter Soldier, myself and Electric Hex will stay here."

 

Everyone nodded and went there separate ways. While I stayed with the two most handsome men I have ever seen.

 

There was nothing happening. We were all just standing there awkwardly. Steve and James, wait, he said I could call him Bucky. Steve and Bucky were whispering to each other and I was beginning to feel antsy.

 

"So, doll, tell me about yourself." I turned to Bucky and I pointed at myself. He took a step closer with Steve not far behind. "There really isn't much to tell," I said as I shrugged my shoulders. 

 

Bucky scoffed and said, "For someone as beautiful as you, there must be a story behind you." I blushed tremendously. I was about to continue but I felt the trembling. 

 

"Do you guys feel that?" They looked at me like I was crazy. I pressed the intercom on my ear. "Nat, what's happening?" She coughed and said, "They are coming your way." I said my thanks and turned to Bucky and Steve.

 

"How much force can your chest take Bucky?" "Uh, I don't know a lot." I smiled and said "good." I grabbed his hand and pulled him right where I needed him. "Stand on the top center of the car." he nodded and the car. "Cool metal arm by the way." He smiled and I swear I saw him blush. I went to Steve and could feel the energy getting closer. 

 

"Steve I need you to stand right here with your shield ready because when I count to three, I am gonna run and jump off it, and then on to Bucky's chest." "WHAT!" both of the men explained. 

 

I started walking backwards away from the both of them. Each of them saying how much this was not a good idea. "Guys, I've done the math in my head a bunch of times, it will be fine." They kept saying how this was a bad Idea and I started counting down.

 

"Are you guys ready?" they both shook their heads no. "One!" I shouted. "Two!" they shook their heads. "Three!" I shouted as the flood of aliens came from behind me. I ran at Steve and jumped on his shield and flew in the direction of Bucky. I pushed off of his chest and he fell back. I spun around in the air and when I land huge bursts of energy shot out of me. 

 

Most of the aliens fell and others got back up. "How the hell did you do that and still land perfectly?" Asked Steve. "About 15 years of dance and gymnastics. Now, will you guys come and help me? I can't do this by myself."

 

They got over their shock and ran over to help me. We fought and I can't lie, it was the coolest experience ever. Me, Steve and Bucky fighting aliens. Wow, I never thought that I would say that.

 

Eventually, Peter came swinging out of nowhere. Tony and the rest if the Avengers followed soon after that. We fought and fought and there was just something so fulfilling about it.

 

I didn't even notice that one of the aliens snuck up behind me a wrapped its scaly tentacle type of arm around my neck. I saw that the rest of the group was trying to figure out what to do. 

 

"Hello, I can't breathe here," I say trying to claw at the tentacle.

 

"Guys, she has asthma, what do we do." I heard Tony say. The alien lifted me off the ground and started shaking me. "Help." I barely let out. I saw that Steve and Bucky had disappeared. Before I knew it, I heard a squelch of sound, that sounded oddly like flesh.

 

I fell to the ground and I heard everyone scream my name. My eyes slipped close and the last person I saw in front of me was Tony.

 

When I woke up I was in what looked like a hospital room.

 

I saw that there was an IV drip in my arm. I swore under my breath. I heard a laugh from beside me and I saw Peter. 

 

"Thank God you're awake!" He ran to the door and yelled to the outside. "Guys, she's awake."

 

All if the Avengers came walking in. Everyone was changed out of there suits and into casual clothes. Tony ran over to me and gave me a hug with Rhodey behind him.

 

"You scared me so much Y/N. Please never do that again." I laughed and hugged him back. "You can't get rid of me that quickly." After a long hug from Tony. Rhodey came and hugged me followed by the rest of the Avengers, including Steve and Bucky. 

 

When all the hugging and all of that stuff was done, Dr. Cho walked into the room with a clipboard in hand.

 

"So Doc, what's the diagnosis?" I asked. "Well, when you fell, you had a broken ankle on your left leg and a dislocated kneecap on your right." I nodded when Steve spoke up.

 

"Did you say had?" The doctor nodded and began to say, "Because of Miss Starks powers, she has the ability to heal quickly." Steve looked dumbfounded and the doctor continued.

 

"You are all healed up so you are free to go. Just take it easy for the next few days. I have also decided to put you back on your inhaler but this time I have decided to up the prescription. Use it when needed and then we will have you back to meet with me in a couple of weeks."

 

I nodded as she took out the IV and placed a bandage over the small wound. Dr. Cho took out the inhalers, two to be specific, and handed it to me. She walked out of the room with nothing else to say.

 

I got out of the bed and walked towards the door. "Hey, what about we all have drinks tonight at my place. Not really my place but my floor?"

 

They all nodded profusely and started talking to one another.

 

"Hey, Thor, do you have any of that Asgardian alcohol that you love so much?" He laughed and it echoed throughout the whole room. "I never leave Asgard without it."

 

I smiled and yelled to the group. "Everyone meet me on my floor in about an hour."

 

Everyone smiled and I left the room because I really needed a shower.

 

When I got up to my floor. Quickly took off my suit and put on a robe. "F.R.I.D.A.Y, can you turn on my shower playlist?" "Yes, and would you like the regular water temperature as well?" The A.I asked. "Just about 2 degrees higher than normal today." The A.I didn't respond but I heard the shower on.

 

I walked into the bathroom and took off my robe. I admired my body in the mirror before stepping in and as if on cue, the music started playing. I asked F.R.I.D.A.Y the time and the A.I responded saying it was 7:45 pm. 

 

I got out of the shower and quickly put on some lotion. I applied some basic makeup and went into my closet to find what to wear. I knew I wanted to wear something comfortable but cute at the same time.

 

I decided on a white sweater crop top with the FRIENDS logo on it and Grey roots sweatpants.

 

By the time I was finished getting dressed I heard my elevator door ding and I went to meet the others at the door. 

 

"Hey, guys, welcome to Mi Casa!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the link to see what Y/N is wearing.
> 
> https://www.pexels.com/photo/woman-wearing-white-crop-top-and-jeans-1407801/
> 
> https://www.roots.com/ca/en/roots-salt-and-pepper-original-sweatpant---regular-38100002.html
> 
> The reader's sexuality will be more explained in the next chapter.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are welcomed!
> 
> Any constructive criticism is also welcomed!


	3. Asgardian Alcohol + Truth or Truth = Sexuality Exposing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth or truth?
> 
>  
> 
> PLEASE READ THE NOTES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the tea, I accidentally posted the wrong chapter so is the correct one.
> 
> Enjoy!!

P.O.V - Narrator 

 

The Avengers, excluding Y/N, had just got on the elevator. Bucky and Steve were holding hands, Tony was whispering things into Peter's ear that was making him blush furiously. Bruce was talking with Natasha and Thor was talking to Clint about life on Asgard.

 

"Which floor is Y/N?" Asked Steve. "F.R.I.D.A.Y, take us up to Y/N's floor, please." Without a response, F.R.I.D.A.Y did as she was told. 

 

"Hey, guys, there is something you have to know about my sister." Tony began "I love her very, very much. But she is really shy, like really, really shy. It took me weeks to convince her to get on that stage tonight, let alone invite us up for drinks. So, just be nice and include her in conversations." Said Tony.

 

The group nodded when Bucky spoke up. "Where the hell are we going I thought you had the top floor, Tony?" "I may have lied about that Buckaroo, my beloved baby sister has the top floor for…...Personal reasons."

 

Buck wondered what the personal reasons were but didn't pry because it wasn't his place.

 

When they reached the floor, they saw Y/N waiting for them. "Hey, guys, welcome to Mi Casa."

 

Steve and Bucky's eyes opened wide as they possibly could. The boys admired what Y/N was wearing. Something so simple looked so fucking amazing on her.

 

"Um please, come in." Y/N ushered the group in. She led them to her living space and they all sat down.

 

"I'm gonna go and get snacks and cups. Thor, did you bring the alcohol?" He nodded pulling out 5 bottles of Asgardian Alcohol. He even pulled out 2 alcohol-free bottles. 

 

"I managed to find some alcohol free stuff too, for my dear friend Tony." Y/N smiled and walked off into the kitchen.

 

"Steve and Bucky, I think you two need to stop drooling." Everyone turned to look at them and laughed. "Oh my God, tell me about it. Did any of you hear Bucky flirting with her during the mission?" Sam said. 

 

Everyone laughed and Steve blushed. "Well after we brought Y/N back and Dr. Cho told us to change and shower, Steve and I started talking and we might want to ask her out."

 

Peter choked on his drink and Tony started laughing. "What's so funny?" asked Steve. "When we play truth or truth you'll find out."

 

At that moment, Y/N walked back into the room with plastic shot glasses, chips and guacamole and a bowl full of candy.

 

"So, are we ready for a game of truth or truth," asked Rhodey rhetorically. Everyone nodded. "What is truth or truth?" Steve and Bucky asked at the same time. Y/N explained. "It's like truth or dare but Instead dares, it's all truths and instead of asking one person, you ask the whole group." They nodded while Y/N ran to get something from the kitchen. 

 

When she returned she had a bottle full of clear  
liquid. "I can't get drunk, so I invented something that will help get me drunk," she said to the two super soldiers.

 

As the game went on secrets we shared. People laughed and people cried but it was all in good fun.

 

P.O.V. -Y/N

 

"First sexual experience. Age and all" I heard Natasha ask. "I was 16, and it was not good." Everyone laughed at Rhodey's story. As the stories were shared. Then it came to me. I took two shots of the alcohol and said: "hate to break it to you but, I'm still a virgin." I said laughing. I was madly drunk and I couldn't believe I just said that.

 

"Any reason why?" she asked. "I just never met the right person and the fact that I'm demisexual."

 

The room went silent and Steve spoke up. "I'm sorry, what is that?"

 

"It's where I only experience sexual attraction to someone I have a strong emotiontal. I mean an emotional connection with someone." Steve nodded and asked the next question.

 

By the time all the alcohol was done, it was around 1 o'clock in the morning. Tony had taken Peter had left around midnight and everyone trickling out after them. Soon it was just myself and the two super soldiers. 

 

"He-hey, I need to tell you both something l but, you can't tell Y/N. Okay" they laughed. "Look, I really wanna have s-sex." They both laughed and stood up.

 

"I think it is time to get you to bed, don't you think the same, Stevie?" He nodded and picked me up like I was his bride and he was carrying me through the threshold. "Stevie" I laughed. "That's so cute. Little Stevie is Captain America and the Winter Soldier's name is Bucky." I couldn't stop laughing.

 

I didn't even notice when I was in my bedroom. "You know Stevie and Bucky, I think you are both so cute and I would love to go out with you both. But you probably wouldn't want to go out with me." "Good night doll, sleep well," Buck said and walked out of the room. "Good Night Y/N get some sleep." Before Steve and Bucky walked out of the room, I grabbed both of their hands and asked, 

 

"Could you both stay with me until I fall asleep?" They nodded and each got on opposite sides of me and before I knew it, I was asleep.

 

P.O.V. - Narrator

 

Steve and Bucky left Y/N's room once they were sure she was asleep.

 

They walked into the living room and saw that all of the garbage that littered the floor. They big gave each other a look and began cleaning.

 

10 minutes into cleaning Steve asked "Do you think she meant it, Buck. Going out with us I mean."

 

Bucky walked over and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist. "I really don't know Stevie but we can try and ask when she I less drunk." Steve nodded and leaned down to kiss Bucky. Suddenly they heard a scream. They broke apart and ran to where the scream came from. They opened the bedroom door and saw that Y/N was shaking. Suddenly she fell back on the bed and went back to sleep normally.

 

"F.R.I.D.A.Y, what the fuck just happened?" Bucky asked.

 

"Miss Stark just had a nightmare but no need to worry she is fine and may I remind you that it is currently 2:30 in the morning and there is a meeting in 7 hours. I recommend you get some sleep.

 

Thanks, F.R.I" with that the two super soldiers left the floor. When they were in the elevator they looked at each other and smiled. "It looks like we have to get some sleep, right babe," Steve said rhetorically. Bucky nodded and grabbed his partner's hand.

 

"I'm worried about her Stevie." Steve nodded and leaned towards Bucky. "I am too, but we should pry." Bucky nodded.

 

That night when the pair went to bed they only thought about how much they both had a crush on Y/N Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, Kudos and Criticism are welcomed!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!!


	4. Shyness + Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a hangover and an Avengers meeting, he will that go?
> 
> READ THE NOTES!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said in yesterday's post, I posted this chapter instead of the other, i apologize for that.
> 
>  
> 
> ANYWAYS, on to the story.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!!!

P.O.V. - Y/N

8:30 am. I had one hour to get ready for this meeting with the rest of the team and let me just say that I should never drink that much alcohol ever again.

 

I rolled out of bed and had an instant headache. I walked into my kitchen and found some aspirin. I took the pills and then headed off to the washroom to shower and make myself look presentable.

When I walked out, I asked F.R.I.D.A.Y to start the coffee machine which she happily agreed too. 

 

I went to my closet and tried to figure out what to wear. Tony said to dress nicely as we will be taking photos for the press.

 

Today just happened to be one of those days where I felt very closed off and not like myself. I chose to wear a white button-up shirt with a matching white blazer, black jeans and a pink/peach coloured shoe. I took the time to do my makeup and I came out somewhat decent.

 

I had just enough time to make my Iced Coffee and make it down to the conference room. Before I walked into the room I saw Peter waiting outside for me.

 

I suddenly felt self-conscious. I mean sure, Peter is my best friend in the entire world and he would never be mean to me in any way shape or form but I felt anxious. Could you really blame me?

 

"I thought you overslept." Peter pulled me into a hug and when we pulled back he handed me a pair of sunglasses.

 

"The coffee looks like it hasn't kicked in yet. Put these on" I put the glasses on and pulled out my lipstick I quickly applied a new layer and put it back in its spot. I linked arms with Peter and we walked into the room.

 

I could tell there were eyes on us but I honestly didn't care. I was seated between Steve and Bucky and I suddenly remembered everything that happened last night. From them putting me to bed to What I told them about my sex life. I sunk down even farther into my chair and Tony began the meeting.

 

"Good Morning everyone today is just to talk about some of the press and changes that will be happening to the Avengers." I completely lost focused and drank my coffee. I didn't know how long I had been spaced out before I heard Toby call my name. 

"Y/N and I will be taking some brother-sister photos because as we discussed the media will want to know who Electric Hex is and the magazine company that has decided to publish the pictures asked us to write columns about each other." I nodded and went back to my coffee.

 

2 hours later when the meeting was finished, Bucky and Steve pulled me aside.

 

"Hey, doll, how are you doing?" I found it so hard to form words in front of my two crushes so I just gave them a thumbs up.

 

"That's good, anyways Buck and I were wondering if you wanted to go out with us?" I blushed and as much as I wanted to say yes, I shook my head no.

 

"Y/N, if this is about last night, you have nothing to be embarrassed about," Steve said with a soft smile on his face.

 

"This isn't about last night its just…. No, im sorry but, No"

 

I walked over to Peter and pulled him out of the room with me.

 

We stepped into the elevator and as soon as the doors closed I looked to Peter and said: "Steve and Bucky asked me out, like, on A date."

 

Peter screamed in my ear. "Did you say yes?"

 

I shook my head no and Peter frowned. "I just couldn't bring myself to say yes." "Why not?" asked Peter. 

 

"I really like them, I do it's just, what if it's like what happened with Adam? What if I fall in love and then they start to force themselves onto me?"

 

Peter pulled me into a side hug. "Dude, Bucky and Steve are nothing like Adam and you gotta remember that they grew up in the 40s. They are gonna court you as much as they can." We both laughed and walked into my living room. 

 

"So what're you doing tonight?" I asked. "Tony and I are going out on a date. It's going to be really romantic." I smiled. I remember I was so against Tony and Peter dating at first but now I couldn't imagine it Any other way.

 

Peter stood up and began to walk away. "I have a date to get ready for, I'll see you later." and with that Peter got on the elevator.

 

"I had a few hours before my interview so I decided to take a nap, seeing as I wouldn't be needed for a few hours. But I just couldn't fall asleep.

 

I had too much built up energy so I did what I always did when I was too energetic, I go to my dance studio.

 

I know it makes me seem spoiled but after what happened with Adam, Tony decided that me breaking punching bags every day wasn't helping, so he had a dance studio made for me on my floor.

 

I ran to my room to change into some shorts and a tank top. I also put my hair in a ponytail.

 

I went to the studio and asked F.R.I.D.A.Y to tell me 2 hours for my interview began.

 

I did a quick stretch and played music. With all my in the foster home, they provided each kid with one thing they wanted to do and for me that just happened to be dance. Even after I moved in with Tony I kept doing dance because it gave me an outlet to let out my energy.

 

All the jumps and flips and tricks made me feel free. Before I knew it, I had to leave the room. I took a quick shower and reapplied my makeup.

 

This time around I opted for a white dress with a black blazer over top and a pair of black high heel shoes.

I made my way to meet Tony and he greeted me with a hug. He quickly stepped away to take a call from Pepper.

 

As I was waiting, Tony and I's P.R. representative said I should change into my suit, so I did. I made it less crazy and I was in my suit. I turned around to see Steve. This wasn't gonna be awkward.

 

"H-hey Steve." He responded with a hi. "L-look, I'm sorry about this morning." "You don't have to apologize for anything. It's just Bucky and I really, really like you."

 

"How could you like me? We just met yesterday." I asked. "I probably shouldn't tell you this because Bucky would kill me but, for the 8 months you were training to become an Avenger, Sam had us look up you and Peter. Of course, there wasn't a lot on Peter, but we found out a lot about you and Bucky said and I quote "She is the most beautiful girl in the world" "

 

I blushed and replied with "Steve, that's really sweet and tell Bucky the same but you guys wouldn't want to date me." With that, I turned away just in time to see Tony.

 

"Hey. Are you okay?" He asked worriedly. "We'll talk later." He nodded questionably but let it go.

 

I surprisingly had at the press conference. But like they say: all good things come to an end. Tony pulled me to the side and asked: "Why don't you go out with the soldiers?" Tony asked. I blushed and replied with "I just don't think I am ready to date yet." as I turned away Tony grabbed my arm.

 

"Y/N/N, Adam was a long time ago and I wouldn't be suggesting it if I didn't think they are right for you. I even forgave Bucky. Look just think about it alright." I nodded and gave my brother a hug. Sometimes I forget just how amazing he is.

 

That night I went to bed thinking about would life would be like dating Bucky and Stevie.

 

"STOP! PLEASE!" I sat in the chair and I screamed. The energy shot through me. I cried and begged for my release.

 

I woke up short of breath. I took a puff of my inhaler and laid back down in my bed. I cried myself to sleep and became worried for myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Kudos and Criticisms of any kind are welcomed!!
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.
> 
>  
> 
> What do you think about the story so far?


	5. Please go out with us!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff between Steve, Y/N, and Bucky and to top it all off some lovely angst 😂😂
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!! I'm back with another installation of Unexpectedly Found.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!!

P.O.V - Y/N

It had been a couple of weeks and honestly being friends with the Avengers (especially Steve and Bucky) is amazing.

 

I have never felt so welcomed by anyone in a long time.

 

Even though they keep asking me out, hanging out with Steve and Bucky is really fun. Since the day of the interview, Bucky and Steve were making an effort to hang out with me.

 

We have had a movie and game nights. I got to see some of Steve's artwork and I have even tasted some of Bucky's cooking. 

 

I was laying in my bed when I heard a phone notification.

 

STEVE: Y/N, what are you doing tonight?

Y/N: Nothing much, why?

BUCKY: Stevie and I want you to come over. I am making Loaded Nachos.

Y/N: Aren't loaded Nachos with a lot of cheese?

STEVE: That's what I keep telling him!

BUCKY: I'm so hurt! Come on doll, tell Steve to stop being a jerk!

STEVE: I'm not being a jerk, I'm just being honest. Like my Ma taught me."

Y/N: Anyways, Bucky, please explain to me what loaded nachos are.

BUCKY: Instead of tortilla chips, I used your favourite kind of Doritos.

Y/N: SWEET CHILLI HEAT??

BUCKY: Ding, ding, ding. I also use a lot of extra spices.

STEVE: Don't forget the cheese 🧀

Y/N: Sure I'll swing by 😂 what time?

BUCKY: Around 5

Y/N: I'll see you guys soon

I put my phone down and walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge. I noticed that there was barely any food in the fridge.

 

"F.R.I.D.A.Y, remind me to go grocery shopping." I went into the pantry and check for some snacks.

 

And thankfully, I found some goldfish. I took the bag back with me and sat in the living room with my StarkPad. 

"Incoming video chat from Peter Parker." I heard F.R.I.D.A.Y say. "I accept," I said. "Hey Y/N/N, you and me tonight. We are going clubbing!" I laughed at his desperation and shook my head.

 

"Sorry Pete, I can't. I have plans with Steve and Bucky." He gave a questioning sound and smirked.

 

"So you really have no feelings for them." I looked at him annoyingly. "What is that suppose to mean Parker." He laughed and said "Nothing Stark but, with the amount of time you spend with them, it almost sounds like your dating them."

 

"I'm not dating them. We are just good friends." He scoffed. "I'll talk to you later Y/N. Love you."

 

"Peter Parker, we are not done with this conversa-" He hung up before I could continue "tion," I said the air.

 

I pushed Peters thoughts behind me and started getting ready to see the two super soldiers.

 

I put on a pair of ripped jeans and an oversized cropped sweater. I matched it up with a pair of black socks and Adidas slippers. I went down to there floor and walked into the kitchen. "Hey boys," I said to the pair in the kitchen.

 

"Hey!" Steve said and gave me a hug to which I returned.

 

"So, we have board games, cards movies and to top it all of my famous loaded nachos with some homemade lemonade." I smile and give Bucky a hug.

 

"You said you guys have cards right? How would you feel about a friendly game of poker?"

 

I follow both of the soldiers into the living room carrying cups while they carried everything else. "You play poker doll?"

 

"Yeah, I never would have pegged you for a poker kind of gal."

"Yeah. When I was a kid and learning how to properly control my powers, Tony taught me how to play." 

 

"But, how does you playing poker channel your powers?" We sat down as Bucky placed the tray of food on the coffee table.

 

"He claimed that doing something that required a lot of skill would help me "gain control" but I believe that he just wanted someone to play with." That got a laugh out of both of the men.

 

"Tell me how the nachos taste." I looked at the cook cautiously but did as he said. I pulled a chip right from the center of the platter and ate it.

 

"Holy shit! This is so good." I took a sip of the lemonade and gasped. "I need to come over more if you guys are offering meals like this," I swear for the first time I saw Steve and Bucky blush.

 

"If you don't mind my asking, how did you get your powers?" Steve asked from the opposite side of the couch. I looked at him and shrugged, "I honestly don't know. I chose to believe I was born with them, but I can't lie and say I haven't wondered. I remember while I was living in the orphanage, I would sneak out and find news articles upon news articles about known people with powers and I could never find anything." I looked at both men and realized I was rambling.  
"That's enough about me though." I rubbed my hands up and down my thighs.

 

"Y/N, Buck and I love hearing about you." I blushed and changed the topic. "So poker?" They nodded and we began the game.

 

Before we knew it, it was after midnight. "Guys, I should go and get some sleep." They both gave sad sighs and walked me to the elevator. "Thanks for the food...and the fun. I really like hanging out with you gu-" I was cut off before I tripped over my feet.

 

I felt strong hands grab both of my arms and spun me around. I stood in front of both of my crushes. We were so close I could smell them. Bucky smelled of metal, oak and coconut while Steve smelled of mint, mangoes and maple.

 

"You have the most beautiful eyes doll. Did you know that?" I moved my head down but Steve puts his hand under my chin and aimed my head to look at them both. 

 

"Why won't you go out with us?" asked Bucky. "I have too much baggage for both of you to handle." Bucky scoffed and said, "Steve and I have baggage too." I laughed. "There are so many things about me that you won't be able to handle. I'm also not pretty or thin… the look would you both just let it go, please."

 

"Y/N, you are the most beautiful, good looking, funny, kind, smart, and amazing girl we know. Who wouldn't want to date you?" 

 

Tears filled my eyes. "Adam, he claimed he loved me" I felt the cool touch of Bucky's hand in mine. "Will you at least think about it because if I am being honest, Steve and I aren't gonna stop tryin' till you agree to one date" I nodded and backed up into the elevator with both men's eyes on me.

 

Once the doors closed, I asked F.R.I.D.A.Y to call Peter. "Hi, what's up?" I heard Peters' voice echoed from above. I finally let the tears flow free. "Y/N, what's wrong?" I heard Peters concerned voice.

I could barely get the words out before I disconnected the phone and ran into my bedroom. I put on some warm and fuzzy pyjamas and checked my freezer for ice cream. I pulled out the tub of cookie dough and got whipped cream from the fridge.

 

I walked into my living room and sat on my couch. I turned on my Amazon Prime account and played an episode of Community. I cried into my ice cream for a while before I heard the elevator door ding. I turned my head and saw Peter in pyjamas with junk food in his hands and a warm blanket.

 

I felt an immediate sense of comfort. This is why Peter is my best friend.

 

He sat beside me on the couch and let me cried to my content. When I was finally finished he said "Talk to me. What happened tonight?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adam *Cue eerie music*
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always Comments, Kudos and Criticism of any kind is welcomed.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks!!!!


	6. Is This Gonna Be Another Adam Situation?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and Peter discuss somethings and Y/N takes some time to think about things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how many of you actually like this story but Enjoy!!!

P.O.V - Y/N

I wiped the tears from my eyes while Peter watched. I took a deep breath. "Steve and Bucky said that they weren't gonna stop trying."

 

Peter sighed and grabbed my hand. "But you like them don't you? What's the big deal?" "I do like them, but I'm not ready to start dating yet. After what happened with Adam… I don't know if I can trust again."

 

"Adam and you broke over 3 years ago and Steve and Bucky aren't like that. Adam is an asshole who abused, manipulated and even stalked you! If the super soldiers were like that, would they even be Avengers?" I shrugged. I never really thought of it like that.

 

"What if I get hurt again? I mean you and Tony saw first hand what happened." Peter nodded "But you'll never know if you don't try." I nodded I gave Peter a hug. "All you need to think about is if this is gonna be another Adam situation because if it is, you have the right to step away from it." I hugged him even harder.

 

"Have I ever told you just how amazing you are Pete?" I asked as we pulled away from the hug. "You know Y/N/N, I can't say you have." he laughed. "Now I believe we have some ice cream to finishes."

 

We started eating the ice cream when Peter asked what happened earlier that night. I retold him the whole story and he squealed. "You were right in their arms and you didn't kiss them. Nothing on the cheek. I love Tony and everything but I think he would agree with me that kissing Steve and Bucky would fulfill fantasies we both had."

 

I shoved him "Ew! I already know how kinky you are, I really don't need to hear what my brother is like." He laughed. "You don't even know the half of it!"

 

"What's it like? I mean kink." "Well, at first it was a little nerve-racking because he liked different things and I liked different things but once we found our groove it was amazing." I nodded.

 

"Why are you interested in kink because I could send you some porn video links." I shook my head rapidly. "God no. Porn does nothing for me cause it's all fake, there is no connection between them." Peter grabbed my hand.

 

"You know I am so proud of you right? You have overcome a lot and you still came out on top." We talked for a few more hours before Peter had to go. I walked into my room and sat on my bed. I knew needed time to think and I knew couldn't do it here.

 

I packed a bag and booked a private jet. I put on a nice floral dress. I took my bag and phone and got into the car that was waiting for me downstairs. The Chauffeur took my bag and placed it into the car.

 

Once I sat down in the car I gave my regards to the driver. "Hello, Happy. How are you on this fine Friday morning?" "I'm fine Y/N but what are you doing flying somewhere at 4 o'clock in the morning?" I laughed and tapped his shoulder.

 

"Oh Happy, if you must know, I need a little time away from everything." He nodded and began driving and I sent a text to Tony. 

 

Y/N: Hey Tones, I'm not dead but I do need a little time away to think some stuff over. I won't be gone long just a couple of days at most. I love you so much and please pass this message along to e others. Thanks 😘😘

 

I sent the message and opened up the group chat between myself and Bucky and Steve.

 

Y/N: Hey boys. I won't be at the tower for a while. I need some time to think things over and when I get back I'll let you guys know whether we should go out or not. Thanks, Y/N

 

I put my phone in my bag as we drove to the airport. Once we got there, I was escorted to my jet and thought the flight was a little longer than normal we finally landed.

 

I got to my hotel and immediately fell asleep. The first few days were like that but my second last day I went down to the local cemetery with a bouquet of flowers in my hand. I walked towards the grave I needed to get to.

 

I kneeled before the grave and brushed it off. "Hey, Jarvis, I brought you some flowers. I know Tony and I haven't been out here much but I am going to try and make an effort to come to see you more."

I placed the flowers down in front of his tombstone. "Tony and I miss you every day. I just needed to get away from everything in New York. I don't know if you can see me from wherever you are but I became an Avenger. That was big. I wish you were at the ceremony."

 

"I broke up with Adam as well. I mean that was a while ago but it was still a big moment in my life." I smiled at his grave and realized how much I had missed him.

 

"As I hope you can tell, there has been some development in the relationship aspect of my life. Steve and Bucky they like me." I said hesitantly. "Wow, I don't think I've said that out loud before. I think I like them back."

 

I shook my head. "Scratch that, I know I like them back. I just don't want to be hurt again Jarvis and you always give great advice so I figured you would have an answer for me."

 

I sat and waited for minutes before I became anxious. "Come on J, I could really use some help here." I sat there and still nothing happened. 

 

"Look, I understand you might be busy with you know… being dead and everything but please just tell me if I should be with Steve and Bucky romantically." I was beginning to get frustrated before the sky clouded over. A dark grey haze filling it. Then I felt it.

 

Drop

Drop

Drop

 

The Pitter Patter of rain hitting the ground. "So I'm assuming you say yes, I should do it?" The sky clapped with thunder. The energy was coursing through my veins. I smiled before I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see

 

"Jamie! Oh my God, I haven't seen you in the longest time." I gave the girl a hug to which she returned. "Hey Y/N, or should I say Electric Hex." We Laughed. "You know you Look so much like your dad, its crazy." She smiled at my words.

 

"Oh, I have something for you!" Jamie went through her bag and pulled out an envelope with my name addressed on it. 

 

"I found it in a box with some of my dad's things." I took the envelope and talked with Jamie for a bit longer before she had to leave for work. We bid farewell with a hug and promises to keep in touch. The rain had stopped and the clouds parted as the sun started to shine through. I tore open the envelope and began reading.

 

Dear Y/N, 

If you are reading this it means I have sadly passed away but I want you to know that I will never leave you. Your brother has gotten a letter as well, as well as my daughter Jamie. If you are getting the letter later than my passing, it means that it has been misplaced. I have asked Tony to keep his letter a secret from you just in case. 

Ever since I met you, you brought a light into the Stark mansion that can never be replaced. I cared for just as I cared for Tony. Your powers made you even more unique than you already are. 

I hope one day you find love as strong as my wife and I's. I want you to find someone who will love and cherish you for who you are. Someone who will take the time and listen to you and vice versa. Find someone who won't stop fighting for you.

I also want you to take care of your brother and make sure he makes the right choices. He may be older but you my dear are wiser.

I love you so much

Sincerely,  
Edwin Jarvis

 

I put the letter in my bag and wiped my tears away. I gave a wet laugh to Jarvis' grave and said: "I guess this was your sign." I sat at the grave while longer before I made my way back to the hotel. When I got there I sent everyone a message that I would be back tomorrow afternoon.

 

That night I went to bed with a smile on my face. I had finally made a decision.

 

The next day when I arrived at the Tower I was greeted by Natasha and Bruce who both asked how my trip had gone.

 

I told them a brief story about how I just needed time to think and how I saw an old friend. I made it up to my room and called Tony to tell him how my trip went. 

 

I told him about the letter and was glad that I had finally got it. We talked for about an hour before he had to go but promised that we would get dinner later in the week.

 

Finally, I called Steve and Bucky. "Hello" I heard Steve's voice say. Hey, Steve, it's me, Y/N. I heard Steve squeal on the other line and I laughed. "Did you miss me that much Stevie?" "Trust me I didn't hear the end of it." Bucky's voice laughed from the other end.

"You both know I was only gone for 5 days right?" They had no words and I took a breath. "So while I was away, I did some thinking and yes I'll go out on a date with you guys." I could hear both soldiers making plans and it warmed my heart to know that they were gonna put so much effort into it.

 

"Wait! Before that, we are gonna need to talk about some stuff and just to warn you, they aren't good." "Whatever it's doll, Steve and I will be here for you one hundred percent." 

 

"Thanks, it means a lot. And if you guys aren't completely done with me after we talk, then you can start planning the date." The men laughed and I smiled. "I'll see you guys later tonight."

I hung up the phone and plopped down on my couch and began to mentally prepare myself for this talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any Comments, Kudos and Criticism of any kind is welcomed.
> 
>  
> 
> If you have any questions, please feel free to ask in the comments. Your ideas help the story flow!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!!!


	7. Truth or Truth: Steve and Bucky Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N returns from her trip and has a talk with the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW. 
> 
> There are some references to abuse in this chapter so please beware and if you are reading this and are experiencing abuse please reach out to someone for help.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter!!!

P.O.V - Y/N

As I made my way down to Steve and Bucky's floor I take a breath and remember that they won't judge me. The doors open and Bucky and Steve were already there. They both immediately gave me a hug to which I returned.

 

"You look great Y/N." I heard Steve say. "I really don't, but thanks, I guess." We broke apart from the hug and Bucky led us to the living room where I saw shot glasses and jugs is lemonade. "What's all this for?" I ask.

 

"We figured that we would play truth or truth but without the alcohol." I heard Steve say as we sat down. "We also decided that we would take turns asking questions about each other and every time we answer a question, we take a shot."

 

I nod and we all sit awkwardly. "So… are we gonna start?" They nodded and began pouring lemonade into the cups. "One of you can go first." I gesture to the men.

 

"Okay," Bucky says. "My first question for you Y/N is, why are you so resistant to go out with Steve and I?" "Wow, how straight to the point but okay." I took the lemonade shot and answered. 

 

"Well, a few years ago I was in a bad relationship and he just made me lose confidence in myself." Bucky nodded and said it was my turn.

 

"Okay, Steve, when was the first time you realized you liked Bucky as more than a friend?" Steve nodded and a small smile came across his face.

 

"Back before everything including Buck falling off the train, I was always really sick and there was this one time where my mom was working and she had asked if Bucky could come and stay with me. At first, I was a little hesitant because I don't want a babysitter but Bucky was my friend and I know it would be more of us hanging out rather than him waiting on me hand and foot."

 

"So it was one of those days where I had no energy so Bucky used his money from work, which wasn't a lot by the way, and he bought me my favourite candy and soda. That's when I realized he's a keeper." 

I saw Bucky smile on the other couch as Steve took the shot. Steve cleared his throat and turned to me. "So you mentioned that you were demisexual, how did you know?"

 

"Well, when I was learning about sex and all of that stuff I just found it unappealing and not for me but, I still wanted a boyfriend, so I just assumed I was asexual. But then I met this guy and I fell in love with him and then I started noticing that I was liking the sexual things we were doing."

 

"I asked F.R.I.D.A.Y if she could help and she explained to me what Demisexuality is and the rest is history." I took the shot and turned to Bucky.  
"Have you always known you were bisexual?" Bucky jumped at how fast I asked the question but recovered quickly.

"I think I always kind of knew. I slept with girls and guys and I have loved them both."

He took the shot and the game went on like that for a while. After an hour Steve and Bucky sat beside each other and faced me. 

"So Stevie and I have one more question for you," Bucky said calmly. "And If you don't want to answer you don't have to," Steve added quickly. I nodded and prepared myself for what was to come.

"Before your trip, you mentioned a guy named Adam and we just wanted to know the story behind him." I nodded and took a breath. "Well, when I was 21 I met this guy…"

 

P.O.V - Narrator

You and Peter were walking around the mall when you bumped into a tall man. Along with bumping into him, you spilled your coffee. It seemed like the most perfect romance… at first, that is. You and Adam clicked and went so well together. He even accepted that sex was off the table. You thought that Adam was it for you. That was until you both moved in together.

 

After about a mi the of living together you started to notice that Adam had changed. He was much more aggressive than before. One night as you had just gotten home from seeing Tony at the tower, Adam rushed to the door with an angry look on his face.

 

"Where the hell have you been? Huh, I've been waiting for you!" He yelled and demanded. "I told you I was going to see my brother." You responded as you hung up your jacket and walked passed him. Adam grabbed your arm tightly and pulled you right in front of him.

 

"You don't just get to walk past me like that! I don't want you seeing your brother as much anymore!" Adam yelled. You meekly nodded your head and walked to the kitchen. You began making the food for Adam.

 

It went on like that for a long time. You very rarely saw Tony and Peter. You had also started eating less. Adam had begun commenting on your weight and how that only skinny girls were good enough for him.

You had also not been using your powers because Adam said that they annoyed him. As the days turned to weeks and weeks to months you were constantly tired, hungry and full of energy that you just couldn't get out. He had also started hitting you and such as you tried to fight Adam said that this is what happens when girls don't listen.

He had almost raped you but you were strong enough to fight him off.

You felt like Anna at the end of Frozen. Helpless, scared, on the verge of death. 

 

Your final straw was when you walked in on him and another girl fucking each other like wild dogs in heat. You screamed at the girl to leave which she did. Adam threw your almost lifeless body to the floor and kicked your ribs.

You screamed and he did it again. He picked you up and slapped you across the face. "If you get to be with someone as sexy as me then so do I! You're an ungrateful, ugly, fat and stupid brat."

He punched you in the face and you heard a crack and you felt blood leak from your nose. He threw you to the floor and your head made contact first. "I'm gonna go take a shower." Adam left the room with that. 

 

As soon as you heard the shower turn on you quickly packed a bag full of the little things you had and made your way to see Tony.

 

It was dark out so luckily no one noticed you. As you walked through the doors of the tower. Tony and Peter were walking out arms linked. When they saw you they gasped and raced towards you. But you felt dizzy and your stomach hurt. 

 

You started coughing and out came the blood. You fell to your knees. Tony was by your side instantly while Peter called for Dr. Cho. 

 

You could feel all of the pent up energy that you hadn't been able to use building up inside of you. You whispered a sorry to Tony and began shaking violently. The lights flickered and glasses broke before you finally fell in your back. 

 

Tony had tears in his eyes and you grabbed his hand. "It'll be okay." You whispered before you finally felt the breath leave you and your eyes slipped closed.

 

When you woke up it was to crying. Specifically Peter. You hated when Peter cried. You turned your head to see Tony holding a crying Peter in his lap. You smiled at the pair and your eyes closed again.

 

When you woke up the next time you could tell it was dark outside. You turned your head again and this time you jumped. Adam was sitting in the chair. He brushed the hair out of your face and you let the tears of fear slip free. 

 

"Don't worry my love. Do you know you gave me a fright? I saw on the news that you came here and I just had to see you." Adam said as he kissed your temple.

 

"Soon enough you and I will be home and I will show you what happens when you run away from me." You shifted your eyes and you saw the emergency nurse button. You immediately started pressing it. 

 

Within seconds Tony, Peter, Dr. Cho along with some of the other nurses were in the room.

 

Adam stood beside my bed and began talking with Tony about me. "I could never live this ugly fat ass!" He pulled out A knife and aimed it at your chest. "She's worthless." you all heard Adam say these things and even though you could barely move you could feel the footsteps.

 

You looked to Peter and you gave a subtle nod at the door and Peter slowly backs towards the door and opens it. A group of police officers followed by Rhodey enter the room guns in hand.

 

"Adam Smith. We need you to put the knife down!" Shouted an officer. Adam brought the knife down closer to your chest and sliced the tubes that were sitting in your nose that were currently helping you breathe.

 

Adam was yelling and raging about me and how no one will ever love me. Luckily, Adam didn't notice Peter sneak around him and steal the knife from his hand. Now that he was unarmed. The officer grabs him and handcuffs his back.

 

Adam Smith, you are under arrest. Anything you say and do will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you can not afford one, one will be appointed to you." Said the officer who was pulling a screaming Adam out of the room.

 

You finally started to lose control of everything and began crying like no tomorrow. Tony ran over and pulled you into the biggest hug followed by Rhodey.

 

"I'm sorry Tony." you kept repeating over and over into his shoulder. "Shh, Shh. You're okay now. You're safe."

 

P.O.V - Y/N

I saw that Steve and Bucky both had tear-stained cheeks but I needed to continue the story. "I was stuck in a hospital bed for a few weeks. I did therapy for a while and I still do it now just not as intense as before. And from what I know, Adam is out on probation but I have a very big restraining order against him."

 

"My therapist says I am ready to date and I know I am ready to date but now you guys can see why I'm so reserved. Why I don't think so highly of myself." A single tear fell from my eye. Steve and Bucky came over and hugged me. I relaxed into the hug. It felt nice.

 

"I never knew you went through that." I nodded and pulled away. We talked for a little longer about The whole situation and I have to say that Steve and Bucky didn't treat me like a victim. They treated me like a survivor.

 

"So I think I should go but if you guys still wanted that date I would be up for it." I saw them smile and they each grabbed one of my hands and walked me to the elevator.

 

When we reached the doors they stopped me and I turned to face them. "I don't know if you would be comfortable with this but, could we kids you?" Steve asked quietly. I nodded shyly and I felt Steve's lips on mine. When we pulled away Bucky's lips quickly replace Steves. 

 

When we broke apart I was blushing crazily.

 

"Call me when you have the plans all sorted out." I stepped into the elevator and as the doors closed, I let out a happy sigh.

I finally got my soldiers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any Comments, Kudos or Criticism of any kind is welcomed.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!


	8. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally go on a date with the soldiers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this next installment. 
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry, it's out so late.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, my posts won't be as consistent as they are now seeing as I start summer school tomorrow.
> 
>  
> 
> Aside from that, Please Enjoy!!!

P.O.V - Y/N

I had on a peach coloured dress and black high heel shoes. I was supposed to meet the two super soldiers on the main door for our dinner. I had my clutch in hand. It contained my phone and some other essential things I might need for the night.

 

As I got off the elevator, Steve and Bucky were wearing suits. When they saw me I swear There jaws dropped to the floor. They walked over and they each gave me a kiss on the cheek. I blushed and linked my arms with them. We walked outside and Steve opened the door for me.

 

I got in carefully followed by the two men. "You look great," said Bucky. I shook my head and looked down. "I really don't but thanks, I guess?" Bucky grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. I took it as A sign to look him in the eyes. "If you don't mind my asking, why won't you accept our compliments?"

I sighed and gave a pathetic laugh. "When I was with Adam he would constantly criticize what I would wear and eat. Pretty much everything. So I guess I kind of forgot how compliments work and I now think they are irrelevant and I don't know how to properly understand them." 

 

Steve and Bucky pouted but I reassured them that I would eventually get used to it. I saw them have a silent conversation with each other.

 

When we arrived at the restaurant we were thankfully escorted to a booth at the far back it the restaurant. The waiter poured us each a glass of water and left our table.

 

"Thank you for this table. I really do prefer to be out of the public." They smiled and Bucky winked to which I blushed.

 

"Only the best for your doll." We looked through the menus and I decided on the Fettuccine Alfredo. When the waiter came back he took both Steve and Buck's order but when he turned to me I froze.

 

"Uh. Um, I think….. I'll." I stuttered out. I sputtered out a bunch of nonsense before I heard Steve Begin talking. "She'll have the Fettuccine Alfredo please." the waiter nodded and walked away. 

I let out a breath and looked at Steve gratefully. "Thanks, Steve I really appreciate it." He smiled and said it was the least he could do. 

 

The rest of the night went really well. We all even shared a dessert. Red Velvet cake which apparently Bucky makes better than anyone Steve knows.

 

When we finished eating we went on a walk down to the pier. I smiled and pretty much dragged Bucky and Steve to my favourite spot. It was out of the open and it had just the right amount of energy for me to show them some tricks.

 

We stood there quietly for a moment before I began speaking. 

 

"When I was learning how to control my powers, Tony and Jarvis would teach me how to feel the energy rather than force it out of me." I put my hand on the rail and gave a happy hum. 

 

"If you guys could feel what I feel you would be shocked. What you see as the water rippling I feel the fish moving." I moved my hand a little and the fish jumped out of the water. 

 

"Holy Shit" Bucky whispered only for Steve to reply "Language." I laughed and the fish into the water. "Wanna see another trick." They both eagerly nodded and I applied more pressure to my hands. I raised my hands and was able to manipulate the water to spell out Steve and Bucky in the air. 

 

I made a few more shapes before finally letting the water rest. We found a park bench to sit on and we sighed. I hesitantly put my head on Steve's shoulder. "Is this okay Stevie?" He nodded and I could feel him smile.

 

I grabbed Bucky's hand to make sure he didn't feel left out. He pulled my hands to his lips and gave it a kiss. "Hey Y/N, what was it like being adopted by Tony and his family?" Asked Steve. I laughed at the memory.

 

"It was honestly amazing. I had always looked up to Tony. He was this amazingly smart guy who was only a few years older than I was. So when they walked into the foster home for the first time I just knew it was fate. Tony intellectually challenged me and after being the smartest person for a long time it was nice to be challenged by someone of that skill level."

 

"His did you and Steve fall in love Bucky?" Lucky snorted and Steve said "Oh my God." 

 

"Okay so back in the 40s I was dating this girl and Steve was having none of it. Any time she came 'round, he would become this hostile wall of stubbornness. I knew I liked Steve but I knew It was wrong to like him so I pushed myself to like girls."

 

"But I eventually ended things with the girl and when Steve found out he tackled me to the ground and in the heat of the moment we kissed and It just felt amazing. After that, we had a little which ended in an I love you." Bucky said as if he was linking the moment.

 

It was, unfortunately, time to make our way back to the tower. We were laughing our heads off like idiots. When we got to the soldier's floor, I stood close to them and I gave them each a light kiss on the lips before backing into the elevator. 

 

As the doors closed, I got a message. 

 

STEVE: Date?

BUCKY: Fate?

 

I laughed and felt my chest go warm.

 

Y/N: Definitely!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Canada Day for all of my Canadian readers out there. I am so proud to be Canadian and I know at least one of you readers can relate!
> 
>  
> 
> Any Comments, Kudos and Criticism of any kind is welcome.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!!!


	9. I Love Yous and Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff and a cliffhanger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

P.O.V - Y/N

I've been with Steve and Bucky for almost four months and they are literally the sweetest people I have ever met. They are kind and caring and they make me feel important which is everything a girl should want in a guy or in my place guys.

We were having a date night at my place. We had a movie turned on but it was forgotten within twenty minutes. It started off harmless. My feet were in Steve’s lap and my head in Bucky’s. And me being the idiot I was decided not to wear socks.

 

I felt Steve’s hand graze my foot. I flinched and relaxed again. But Steve did it again but for longer this time. I tried to stifle my laughing so much but nothing worked. I laughed out loud I just couldn’t stop.

 

“Please!” I laughed out. Soon Bucky joined the attack too and began tickling my sides. “Please! I give, I give!” I don’t know how but we ended up on the floor in a heaping pile of two super soldiers and a girl with the power to control energy. We were breathing in and out heavily. We all cuddled on the floor for a bit laughing, talking and sharing small kisses.

 

When we eventually tried to get back on the couch Bucky squeezed my thigh as a signal to wake up. But as he squeezed my thigh I let out a little moan. 

 

The three of us froze. “Doll, I am so sorry.” I heard Bucky say from my side. He began to move away from me. I looked at him and grabbed his metal arm. “Hey, don’t worry. This is a good thing! A great thing Buck!” I said excitedly. Steve moved to sit beside us and grabbed Bucky’s hand. “How is this a great thing? I did something that you obviously weren’t ready for.” Bucky looked down and away from me.

 

“H-hey Bucky look at me.” I waited for him to do so. When he did I gave his cheek a kiss. “After Adam attempted to rape me I sort of lost my libido if that makes sense. I talked to Dr. Cho about it as well as my therapist about it and they said that sometimes in cases especially cases like mine, sometimes your sex drive deactivates in a way. But they also said that it would start to come back when you meet the right person.” I grabbed Bucky's hand. “But in my case, I met the right people.” I took Steve’s hand and gave it a kiss.

 

“I might not be ready for sex yet but this just brings me…us one step closer to that.” I pulled them into a group hug and kissed them both.“I know we haven’t been together long but, I love you guys. I mean like a lot.” I blushed as I said this. We spent the rest of the night cuddling. I loved this feeling. When we finally made our way to bed Steve and Bucky made sure I put on my pyjamas but as they were leaving I stopped them. “Wait! If you guys want you could spend the night here…with me.” They nodded eagerly and said they would be back. When they returned they were in there PJs as well. They each got on a side of me and pulled me in close. I snuggled into Bucky's chest as Steve wrapped his arm around my waist and grabbed Bucky's hand. This moment is a moment I could get used to.

 

When I woke up the following morning I was alone in bed. Did I dream what happened last night? I got out of bed and I saw Steve's shirt on the floor. I put it on over my tank top. I hung at knee level barely covering my shorts. I walked into the washroom and rushed my teeth. I put on one of my more expensive face masks and walked into the kitchen.

 

Steve and Bucky were listening to some music and cooking breakfast. I don't know how long I stood there before I heard a familiar song come on the radio. The beautiful voice of Lisa Martin filled the kitchen.

We'll meet again.   
Don't know where don't know when.   
But I know we'll meet again  
Some sunny day

"I love this song," I say making myself known to the boys. I walked over as they turned off the stove. I made their way into their arms and we slowly swayed in each other's arms. "They'll be happy to know, That as you saw me go, I was singing this song." I sang looking at both of my boyfriends.

 

We'll meet again.   
Don't know where don't know when

 

"But I know we'll meet again Some sunny day." We all sang out the last line of the song together. 

 

"I didn't know you guys could sing." I smiled at them. They laughed and replied. "He can't sing," they said at the same time referencing to each other. I gave a loud laugh and realized that I still had my face mask on. 

"I'm gonna go wash this off and when I come back I expect the food to be ready." I tried to pull away from them but they held me close. 

 

"Nope, we think you look beautiful and we love you just the way you are," Bucky said lovingly. "Till the end of the line Y/N." I gave them both a gigantic hug. This is what I want my life to be like.

 

~ShyShy115~

I heard the alarm go off and I grunted. Why of all days did we have a mission? I quickly changed into my suit and met the rest of the group on the loading dock. Everyone was running towards the Quinjet and I followed.

When we were on the ship Tony started talking.

 

"From the looks of it, there is a gun attack in downtown Manhattan." Everyone nodded before Sam spoke up. "If it's a gun attack why all of us going?"

 

"The bullets aren't regular bullets. The bullets are some sort of poison on them. I don't know what kind but it is highly dangerous. The police have cleared out everyone but the gunman isn't backing down. That is why we are in the quinjet. It is not only for my protection but yours as well."

 

Tony wrapped up and the jet took off in the air and Steve began giving commands. 

 

"Bucky, Nat and Clint and I are going to take the ground on the south side. Sam, Rhodey, Thor and Hulk take the Northside. Tony, Peter and Y/N, you guys are going to cover the sky." 

We all nodded and Peter and I high fived. In all of our time being Avengers, we haven't gotten a chance to work in a group together. When we were above out spot Steve and Bucky told me to be safe and gave me a kiss. 

 

Tony and Peter had both flew out. I stood on the edge and jumped off. I channelled the energy in the sky and flew towards Tony and Peter.

 

We got rid of the gunmen on the roof of the buildings and we went to help the rest of the group. 

When we finally thought everyone was gone and the guns were disarmed we all met in the center until I heard a voice.

 

"Haven't seen you in a while Y/N or should I say Electric Hex cause that's what the media is calling you nowadays."

 

I froze in my spot. Adam? I thought he was in jail.

 

"Come on pretty, turn around. Let me see that face." Adam said with a deep voice.

 

"Hey Electric Hex come on, we have to-" Rhodey stopped mid-sentence and ran over to me.

 

"You get away from her you asshole." Adam cocked his gun and aimed it at me. I faced Adam with all of my might. With shaking hands.

 

Steve and Bucky followed by the rest of my Avenger family came with. "You heard the man get away from her!" Bucky yelled. "Oh, the things I would do to you." Said Steve.

 

"And who the hell would you two be? Huh, her boyfriends."

 

"Yeah!" Steve and Bucky said. Adam laughed. "I was right. I always knew she was a whore."

 

That was the final straw everyone ran at Adam but I couldn't move. I felt short of breath and my head was spinning. I thought I would never see him again. The thoughts began to swim around in my head.

 

Adam is gonna take you away again. Steve and Bucky don't care anymore. No one cares.

 

The thoughts became too much. They were so much that I barely felt the graze from Adam's bullet. I fell to the floor. Only one thing crossed my mind.

 

Am I going to be okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&source=web&rct=j&url=https://m.youtube.com/watch%3Fv%3Ds7VxvF1DkSM&ved=2ahUKEwjGndzh6JfjAhXFXc0KHXzLBroQwqsBMAB6BAgEEAU&usg=AOvVaw3XoLWd-aD06gzx8pHEJnU9
> 
> That is the link to the song entitled We'll Meet Again Someday. I highly suggest you listen to it.
> 
> Comments, Kudos and criticism of any kind are welcomed.
> 
>  
> 
> I Hope You Enjoyed!


	10. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the poisonous bullet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!

P.O.V - Y/N

At this point in time, I didn't know much. I knew there was a burning sensation in my shoulder, I was on my back and people were yelling.

 

I felt okay. I mean my back and head hurt but other than that I felt okay. I heard more shots go off and then the Avenger were all standing over me. Steve, Bucky and Tony were all leaning down over me. 

"Are you alright?" I heard Tony ask. I sat up and stood. "Guys, I feel fine." My words were slurring and the dizziness came back. I was scooped up into warm and familiar arms. "You promised us till the end of the line." The voice, Bucky, I think. I fell into a comfortable sleep. Nice in warm.

 

P.O.V - Steve

She said she was fine. Then I heard her words slur and Bucky scoped her up and ran back to the Quinjet.

As soon as we were on board Clint got the jet into the air. Bucky placed Y/N down in the makeshift cot and checked her pulse. 

"It's faint but it's there," Bucky said with a relieved breath. Hulk, Bruce, pushed his way through everyone to get to her. He started saying a bunch of doctor things I couldn't understand.

 

"She probably has a concussion but I don't know how the poison works," Bruce said. I stepped back and I sat in a chair. I couldn't watch. I couldn't stand to see my girl in that state.

"Stevie, she is going to be okay. Our Doll's a fighter." I looked up and Bucky and I let a tear slip from my eye. I quickly wiped it away and pulled Bucky to sit beside me. I sat there for the rest of the flight with scary thoughts crossing my mind.

 

P.O.V - Y/N

I woke up feeling hungry. Of all the things to feel, K felt hungry. Hungry for what, I don't know but I wanted Bucky to make it and Steve to whip up some of his amazing lemonade.

"On your right." I heard a voice say. It was a feminine voice. "Hey, Natasha," I said looking at the ex-assassin. She smiled and got me a glass of water. "Here, drink this." I tried to move my arm but I forgot I had been grazed by a poisonous bullet. 

 

"Fucking hell" I murmured. "I got it," Natasha said she guided the straw to my lips. "Is everyone okay?" I ask.

The redhead nods at me. "We're all fine. Those two supersoldiers you got wouldn't stop asking if you were okay. I think they are about you're than Tony and that is saying a lot." She laughs and walks out of the room leaving the door open.

 

I could feel them before I could hear their footsteps in the hallway. Steve and Bucky.

 

"Thank God you're awake!" "Don't ever scare us like that again!" More things along these lines came out before I shushed them both.

"Look, aside from the sore shoulder, I am fine." Dr. Chi walked in a few moments later. "Everything looks good. The poison is still slowly working its way out of your system. We are going to keep you here for another few days just for observation and then you are free to go." The doctor began to leave the room before stopping "I am also putting you in physical therapy." With that, she left. 

 

"I hope you know we aren't leaving until you are all better right," Steve said as a matter of factly. "We also talked to Tony about helping you with your Physical Therapy and he said he was happy to let us do it because he said and I quote "She can be a real pain in the ass when she's annoyed." " When I heard Bucky imitate Tony I laughed.

 

"Okay well if you guys aren't leaving get in bed with me." They both did as I said and we all squeezed in nice and tight. 

 

"Y/N/N, are you sure you're alright?" I rolled my eyes at how worried Steve was acting but I nodded and yawned. "Can I ask you guys a question?" I said in between my soldier sandwich. Steve nodded and Bucky kissed my head which I took for a yes.

"Do you think we could move in together?" I heard Buck gasp. "Are you sure that's what you want doll?" Bucky asked with concern filling his voice. 

 

"I've been thinking about it for a long time now. We practically spend every night in my place and your guys' stuff is all over my room. I just figured that now is a good time."

 

"You know your name, I love the idea. The two of my favourite people all under one roof. That sounds like a dream I would never want to wake up from." I heard Steve say surely with Bucky following in suit.

 

This moment is my home and I am proud to be a part of it. I fell asleep with that feeling of secureness.

 

It was dark and he stood in front of me bright at day. "Come, sweetie, everything will be okay." 

 

I won't up with heavy breathing. Tears filled my eyes as Steve and Bucky calmed me down.

 

"Don't let him take me. Please. Don't let him." I cried this over and over into Nucky and Steve's chest and they didn't care. They reached kissed my forehead and whispered sweet nothings in my ear until the tears stopped flowing.

 

They cared.

 

And I knew I wouldn't let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any Comments, Kudos or Criticism of any kind is welcomed!
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!!


	11. Christmas and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas Time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

P.O.V - Y/N

I had been in labs for almost a week. Christmas was coming up and I wanted to make Steve and Bucky really special. Of course, I had the money to buy them anything they wanted but, I felt like I should make them something that meant even more.

 

I had the rest of the Avengers covered. I got Tony a figurine from some original Marvel Comic that he wouldn't stop raving about. I got Peter Pop Vinyl dolls of all of the Avengers seeing as he had already collected some of them.

 

I got Natasha a set of Vibranium throwing stars and knives. I made Clint a set of arrows with some high-quality metal. Thor got a case for his hammer, so if he ever forgot it in Asgard, the case would be able to sense it and fly down to earth at a faster rate.

 

Rhodey got a framed photo of me and him when we first met. I gave Sam an updated version of his suit with some help from Tony. I Bruce a new set of books and Hulk (they may share the same body but like to be treated as different people) he is receiving a box of his favourite protein powder.

 

But Steve and Bucky, after almost a year together I wanted to get them something amazing. So I have been in the lab working on an extraordinary gift. I am making them a music box!

 

I know, I know, a music box is so not amazing but this music box was going to be Starkified. I had taken the Spotify playlist of 40s music and used the most popular songs to play when it opened. I also rigged it that when it opened you would see 3D images of Bucky, Steve and myself. 

 

I had gotten the music part working but the pictures weren't forming. 

 

I hadn't had a real meal in a few days. I had mostly survived off of coffee and energy bars.

 

But I was determined not to leave until this was finished. I had opened the bottom when I heard my lab door open. I looked up and saw Steve standing in the doorway with a plate of food and a cup in his hand. 

 

I quickly hid the present and gave a tired smile. He walked over and place the plate and cup down on the table. He placed a small kiss on my lips and sighed.

 

"You know Buck and I miss you right?" He asked me. "I know Stevie but I am almost finished this project. Don't worry you and Bucky will have me for Christmas and well into the New Year."

 

He laughed and kissed me again. This time a little more intense. I have been becoming more comfortable with how sexual I am with the boys. We've been able to have make-out sessions without me feeling too overwhelmed. We have had soft and basic touches as well. Steve and Bucky were always saying how proud of me they were for coming this far.

 

Hm, I guess I have a praise kink. 

 

I pulled away from the kiss. "I have some work to do babe." Steve nodded. "Yes, yes, I know, but I really wish you would come to bed tonight." I nodded and watched as he walked out of the room. Damn, Steve had an amazing ass.

 

I dug into the food Steve brought. Mac and cheese, my favourite. I didn't realize I finished my food until I heard my fork hit the glass of the plate. I downed the glass of lemonade. I was determined to fix the music box.

 

By the time I finally finished it was past 3 In the morning. I took off my shirt and pants and looked through the drawers to find a t-shirt. I didn't know if it was Steve or Bucky's but it smelled like them and that is all that mattered.

 

I saw that my boyfriends were already cuddled in bed. I quickly slipped in the middle of the two and took a breath. 

 

I loved them so much.

 

~ShyShy115~

 

The snow was falling gently on the floor outside. I had been awake for hours. Although I Wasn't very religious, I lived Christmas. I had made breakfast for Steve and Bucky. There was fresh fruit, French toast, waffles, eggs, bacon and sausages. I also made some fresh orange juice and I had a pot of coffee going.

The rest of the Avengers and I had decided that we would get together around 11 am to exchange gifts.

It was around 8:30 am when The boys woke up. They walked in tiredly to the living room of our now shared floor. I walked over to them and gave them each a kiss. "Merry Christmas!" I say excitedly.

I pull them to the kitchen and showed them all the food I had made. 

 

Once the three of us were served we sat in front of the T.V, getting F.R.I.D.A.Y to play Elf.

 

It was the part of the movie where Buddy was helping Santa fix his sleigh. But I had better things to worry about. 

 

I was straddling Steve's lap kissing up and down one side of his neck while Bucky did the other. I pulled away from his neck and looked him in the eyes. I bit my lip. I leaned in to kiss Steve when we heard F.R.I.D.A.Y's voice fill the room.

 

"You might want to start making your way down to the common room." We sighed. Total mood killer.

 

"Thanks, F.R.I, maybe next time wait until we're not having a heavy make-out session," I swear she always interrupts at the worst time. "I am just trying to inform you, Miss, Stark."

 

I got off of Steves lap only to be pulled down into Buckys. "Come on doll, we have enough time to hang for a little bit." Lucky whispered in my ear with a sultry voice. I moaned in reply and he kissed me furiously. Steve whispered something in Buckys ear and he pulled away.

 

"Stevie is being an asshole and says we have to go," Bucky says as I got off his lap. "Don't be so mean to Stevie, Bucky. As soon as the presents are opened we can come back here and have more fun, okay?" Bucky pouted but nodded.

 

We got on the elevator and when we got to the floor everyone was already there. I went to sit beside Peter and the gift opening began.

 

Everton loved the gifts I got them. But to me at this point in time, I only wanted Steve and Buckys opinion.

 

I handed them the gift box and blushed. "Both of you are really hard to shop for so instead of buying something, I made something," I said shyly.

 

They nodded and unwrapped the paper at the same time. I could tell they were shocked to see a music box. 

 

"You made them a music box Y/N?" I nodded at Tony's question. I urged them to open the box and when they did they were shocked. The music slowly filled the room and the pictures were just perfect.

 

I could see tears in Steves' eyes but he does them away quickly.

 

"This is amazing Y/N, is this what you were doing that week In your lab?" Bucky asked me. I nodded.

 

He closed the box and pulled me into a hug with Steve following.

 

When the group disbanded I led Steve and Bucky to my dance studio. I had also been rehearsing a dance for them.

 

"Because you guys kept asking, I have finally decided to show you a dance." I sat them down in the chairs that were waiting for them and I played the music.

 

It was a slow and calm dance. The turns and flips were simple yet strategic. When I finished, The super soldiers applauded as loud as they could. I quickly went over to the side of the room and picked up an envelope. 

 

I gave it to the boys and they reluctantly opened it.

 

It was three tickets to a private island Howard and Maria owned near Hawaii.

 

"This is the last gift. I wanted to do something special for you guys and I have one final gift. They kept refusing saying they didn't need anything else but I shushed them.

 

I pulled them up and into the living room. We all sat down and I gave them each a kiss. 

 

"When we go on our trip I want you guys to take my virginity. I have thought a lot about this and I'm scared like hell but I love you both and I trust you both but I'm ready for this."

 

"Are you sure doll?" Bucky asked. "Yeah, I don't want it to feel like we're pressuring you." Steve backed up on Bucky's comment. "I'm one hundred percent sure. We leave January 2nd"

 

This was it. I was about to lose my virginity and I am kind of scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any Comment, Kudos and Criticism of any kind are welcomed.
> 
>  
> 
> How are you enjoying the story so far? Any thoughts so far? Please let me know. 
> 
> I have also been wondering if I should make an Instagram for my fanfiction.
> 
>  
> 
> I Hope You Enjoyed!!!


	12. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're first day of you're trip to Hawaii.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Kiddos, it's been a hot second since I last posted. I hope you haven't forgotten about the story but if you have its okay because I'm here with an even longer chapter!
> 
> ENJOY!!

P.O.V - Y/N

Steve, Bucky and I had been on the plane for almost 5 hours. It was a nine-hour flight in our private jet. We left at nine at night. Hawaii time is 6 hours behind New York time so by the time we arrive it would be 3 o'clock in the afternoon Hawaii time.

 

In the jet had a bedroom built into it so I was sleeping in the bed. I don't know how I got there but when I woke up I was nice and warm. I was about to leave the room when I heard Steve and Bucky talking on the intercom that connected from the cabin to the bedroom.

 

"I can't help but wonder just how lucky we are Buck. I mean, after you fell off the train I never thought I would be happy again. Then you came back and I thought I was complete. But then I remember seeing her the night of her and Peters initiation and I thought "wow, she is beautiful" I never thought we could get her but we did and we are never letting her go."

 

I gave a teary smile. 

 

"Stevie, have you ever thought about life after the Avengers?" I heard Bucky ask. "Yeah, all the time. Remember before the serum how you and I would talk about us having kids and living in this big house." I heard Steve say and I knew his eyes were doing that amazing sparkly thing they do when he talks.

"Yeah. We had such big dreams. I don't think I'm ready to give them up yet." Bucky whispered.

 

I composed myself and walked into the room. I plopped on Bucky's lap and curled up close.

 

"I will never understand why both of you are so warm. It never ceases to amaze me." I say wrapping my arms around Bucky.

"I will still never understand how you are always cold." I heard Steve say. I grabbed his arm and pulled him close. I tried to pull Steve closer but it was no use. Steve let out a laugh and Bucky patted my thigh. 

 

"Maybe this is a sign that we should move to the bedroom," Buck said urging me off his lap.

 

I reluctantly stand up. "But I'm hungry," I whine. Steve Laughs and pulls me to the bedroom while Bucky walks off. 

 

When we make it to the room Steve lays down and I lay on top of him. I place my face in his neck and inhaled. Smells good as always. "Warm" I whispered. Steve laughed and we laid there for a few moments. One hand playing with my hair while the other was rubbing up and down my back.

 

When Bucky walked in I heard the sound of glass knocking against each other. When he sat on the bed he kissed my head. "I have food." He said. I slowly turn my head. "I'm tired now," I say sleepily.

 

"When was the last time you ate?" I heard Bucky ask. "Well… I had a protein bar this morning and two cups of coffee." I say smiling. 

 

Bucky shakes his head and Steve sits up pulling me into his lap. "Doll, you have to take better care of yourself. And that means no more protein bars as meal replacements." Bucky said sternly but caringly. 

 

I nod and Bucky pulls over the plate of food. It's some sort of pasta with vegetables. I get more comfortable on Steve's lap and he wraps an arm around my waist. He gives my cheek a kiss and urges me to eat the food. 

I pick up the fork and slowly eat the food. When I finished the plate Steve and Bucky were staring at me. "What? Is there something on my face." With no response, I grab the napkin and wipe my face. Bucky's metal arm grabs the napkin from my face and before I know it his face was right in front of mine. From behind me, Steve begins kissing my neck. 

 

I arched my neck to give him more access and that's when Bucky leaned in. The sensation was unbelievable. I don't think I could ever get tired of it. When Bucky pulled away we were both breathing heavy. I don't know how but I was put to lay down on the bed.

Steve and Bucky were over the top of me instantly. "Hi" I whispered to them. They smiled and Bucky brushed the hair out of my face. 

 

"You're so beautiful," Steve whispered. I could feel my face blush. "I'm really not," I replied. After all this time together I still couldn't accept compliments from them. "The most beautiful girl in the world. No one can compare to you." Bucky said. 

 

With a kiss to each of my temples, Steve and Bucky lay down beside me.

 

"I love you guys so much. I don't think I say that enough." I say to them. 

 

"We love you too dollface." I snuggle into both of them and we lay there talking. I decided against bringing up what I heard them talking about before and we stuck to the basic stuff.

 

"So what's this island like?" I heard Steve asks. 

 

"Well Howard and Maria were crazy rich and Tony and I kept asking for a vacation of some sort. So instead of taking us to a hotel or something, they bought a small island off the coast of Hawaii and had their people build a house with an indoor and outdoor pool, an arcade room, art studio, dance studio, sparing room and a huge ass library with all the books you could think of."

 

Bucky nodded and said, "How do we get food and shit because between the three of us we are gonna eat a lot of food." I laughed alongside Steve. 

 

"Of all the things to ask, you ask about the food," Steve says in between laughs. "Well yes because I hate to break it to you but neither of you can cook." I shoved Bucky in his side and he laughed.

 

"As a matter of fact, I can cook I just chose not to. Sometime on this trip, I will make your food and you will be surprised. Trust me." I say surely.

 

"Yeah okay but anyways where do we get the food?" Bucky replied curiously. 

 

"Well, in order to get to the island we have to take a 15-minute boat ride to get there so we can pick up food before we go to the house."

 

"You said there was an art studio, right?" I heard Steve asks. I turn to look at him and nod. "Are you okay Stevie, you've been really quiet?" He kisses my forehead.

 

"Don't worry Y/N/N, anytime you mention something to do with art he zones out," Bucky spoke from behind me. "I just have an idea of what I want to draw and I'm trying to plan it out in my head." I nod and kiss him on the lips.

 

"Well whatever it is, I'm sure it will be amazing babe." I saw Steve blush and I heard Bucky whine from behind me. "And what's your problem Buckaroo?" I turned to the other super soldier.

 

"I want a kiss too." With that, I gave him a small kiss. "Is that better?" I ask sarcastically. He nods.

 

We stay like that for a while before we heard the captain announced that we were beginning our descent and that we should return to our seats.

 

We had finally made it to Hawaii and I was so excited. We got our luggage and I walked them to the underground parking spot. I found the old family car. I offered to drive but Steve said I should rest. Bucky put our stuff in the trunk and got in the back seat with me. 

 

As soon as Steve started driving I was too excited to sleep. I started pointing out all of the things we could do while we were here.

 

"We came just in time, they are having a luau while we're here. I brought something extra nice to wear to so be prepared." I say. I could notice Bucky adjusting his pants and I smiled. 

 

I directed Steve to the nearest store. We got out of the car and when we walked in I could smell the fresh fruit. I got a grocery cart and immediately took off I knew exactly what I wanted to get. 

 

I picked up some of my favourite fruit: Poha Berries. They look like orange cherry tomatoes filled with tiny seeds and taste almost like tarts. 

 

I put a bunch of them in the cart. Then I made my way to the candy section. I dropped in Sour Patch Kids and Swedish Fish. I also got some Skittles for Steve and chocolate almonds for Bucky. I also got chocolate covered pretzels for us all.

 

When I finally saw Steve and Bucky again they looked shell shocked. "I am surprised I see something other than sweets in that cart," Bucky said. "I am an adult you know," I say glaring at Bucky to which he returns with a laugh. 

 

Steve picked up the berries. "What are these?"

 

"These my loves are Poha Berries. They look like tomatoes but that have a tart taste to them. They are really good." I reply. "Now that we have enough sugar to last us the rest of the year, let's go get some real food," Steve said as he grabbed the cart.

 

We picked up a whole bunch of things before we made our way over the checkout. We loaded the groceries in the car and I directed Steve to the loading dock. I had gotten out of the car and went to talk to the manager of the place. He got out the Stark Family Boat and I had Steve move it onto the boat.

Both Steve and Bucky had gotten out of the car and I went to the steering wheel. I started the boat and drove in the direction of the island.

 

"You can drive a boat?!" Steve asked while Bucky yelled. "Yes, I learned when I was about 17 but I've been driving boats since I was 14." They both gave their amazement and applause and before we knew it we were on the island.

We drove a few minutes away from the loading dock and we made it to the house.

 

I brought in the groceries while Steve and Bucky got the luggage. I put the groceries away and I gave Steve and Bucky a tour of the house.

 

"This is the main floor. Like you saw before the kitchen, this is the living room." I led them around the house. "This is the dance studio so if you wake up and I'm not in the room I'm here."

 

I walked them to the art studio and Steve's eyes lit up. "Stevie, this space is all yours. Use it as you please. I just ordered a bunch of stuff online for you and the studio that I think you might like." I started talking about a bunch of things I had done for the studio before I was engulfed in a big hug.

 

"Thank you Y/N, I really don't know what to say!" Steve said. "It's not a problem." When we broke apart I led them to the sparring room.

 

"I think you'll enjoy the sparring room Buck. It is full of state of the art equipment, a home gym and it leads to the indoor pool." I waved at the pool doors and then led them upstairs. I showed them the bathrooms and guest bedrooms. Finally, we came to my bedroom.

 

"This is where we will be sleeping. I would put us in the master bedroom but us sleeping on the same bed as Maria and Howard is not my cup of tea." I say with a shiver. 

 

Steve, Bucky and I quickly unpack and eat some food. 

Steve had said he was going to clean (even though I told him he didn't have to) and Bucky went to shower. I put on a pair If shorts and no shirt with a bra on and laid in the middle of the bed.

 

I don't know how long it was before both of my super soldiers were in bed with me but when they were I gave a happy sigh and remembered that

 

This is only day one of 7 days. A lot of stuff can happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was only supposed to be like 1100 words but I had an idea I just had to get out. 
> 
> I did cut some stuff but don't worry it wasn't relevant to the story 🙃🙃
> 
> Any Comments, Kudos and Criticism of any kind is welcomed.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


	13. Water Fun/Day 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!

When I woke up the next morning I slowly crawled out of bed making sure not to wake Steve or Bucky. I took a quick shower and whipped up a breakfast of bacon and eggs with toast. 

 

I snuck back into the room and put on a pair of tights and a tank top. I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and went into the dance studio. I wasn't completely set on doing a dance. I honestly wanted to stretch and do some flips.

I played some music and sat on the floor in the center of the room and looked in the mirror in front of me. I put my feet together in an almost criss-cross applesauce formation. I started moving my legs up and down in a butterfly-esque way.

 

After a while, I stood up and walked over to the bars. I did a quick stretch using them and then I pulled out the mats and prepared to do some flips. I stood on the edge of the mat and bounced on the balls of my toes.

 

I ran on the mat and did a cartwheel into a round-off into an Ariel and ended with a full out. I landed and acted as if I was in the Olympics. I decided to keep it more low key and do backflips. I landed and bounced on my heels.

 

I wanted to try out some of the mid-air kicks that Natasha had started teaching me. I didn't remember much of what she taught me (mostly because I was thinking of Steve and Bucky) but I remembered the important stuff.

 

Keep the legs bent. Don't get distracted. Stay sharp. Eyes on the target. Powers can be useful.

 

With these in mind, I ran up the wall and flipped backwards. I could feel myself falling to the ground so I channelled the energy in the air and I used it to push me higher. I saw my water bottle and I aimed for it. 

 

My foot swiped the water bottle and it flew and hit the wall. When I landed my balance was a little off. I shook it off blaming it me not practicing. (Don't blame me! Honestly, if you had a choice between practicing or having a date night, you would obviously choose the date night.)

 

I tried again and again but I couldn't balance when I landed. That was until I heard a cough from the door. I turned and saw Steve and Bucky standing there. They walked into the room over to me. 

 

"Morning baby." I heard Steve say as he gave me a kiss to which I returned. Bucky did the same thing. "Did you guys eat breakfast? I left it on the counter for both of you." They nodded and Bucky made a questioning noise.

 

"What?" Both Steve and I said. "It's nothing... it's just when you did that kickflip, I noticed that your balance was off." I nodded meekly. "Yeah, I've been practicing most of my time here." "Did you want help with it?" Steve asked.

 

"You really don't have too." Steve and Bucky both shook their heads. "We want to." They both said and I nodded. I set up to my original position and did the flip. I again landed shakily.

 

Steve and Bucky began spewing ideas between each other, each of them asking me to do it again. I don't know how long it was before I heard Bucky say "Push off with your least dominant leg." I looked at him like he was crazy. Doing that would make sure I would fall. 

 

"And when you are using your powers have most of the energy goes to the least dominant arm." Steve sId in turn. I looked at them skeptical but did as they said. I ran and pushed off with the other leg and while I was in the air I forced most of the energy to the left side of my body.

 

When I landed there was no shake of my legs or anything unbalanced about it. I had finally done my perfect land. I ran over to Steve and Bucky and jumped into their arms. "I finally did it and it was all thanks to you two!" I say excitedly. 

 

When I took a step back I looked up at them and blinked. "I…I think I'm ready." I look at them. Steve blushes at what I said. "For…you know… s… sex." He adds. I nod but Bucky shakes his head. "Doll, you have no idea how bad Stevie and I want to but we have a plan and everything." I huff. I was honestly ready but I guess I should wait. "Fine. But, it better be amazing." They laugh and we begin walking to the living room. We sit and chat for a while before I look outside. 

 

"I am gonna go and take a swim," I state as I skipped out of the room and I could feel their eyes on me. I find my newest bikini and slip it on. I haven't always been the most confident about my body but since becoming best friends with Peter, he taught me that only my opinion matters. I stand in front of the mirror and smile. I walk back out with a towel and sunscreen in hand. Steve and Bucky weren't there. I walk to the outdoor pool and find a nice chair in the sun to tan. 

 

I could feel the presence of the supersoldiers and decided to be upfront about it. "I wonder how I am gonna put this sunscreen on my back?" I sigh as I say this sadly. "I guess I could just burn. If only I had my super-soldier boyfriends here to help me out." I could hear them running and pushing each other. 

 

Steve made it to me first with a very grumpy Bucky behind him. "We're here." Steve huffed out.

 

"How sweet. Now, how wants to do my back?" They both smirk but Steve allows Bucky to do my back while the latter does my legs. Once they finished, I stood up and walked to the edge of the pool. I didn't hear Bucky behind me but when I did it was too late. He picked me up bridal style and tossed me in the pool. Steve had disappeared but when he returned he was in swim shorts.

"Did he throw you in the pool?" The question from Steve broke Bucky's composure and he started dying of laughter.

Steve jumped into the pool and swam to me. "I'm sorry baby. Bucky can be a pain sometimes," he said as he kissed my cheek. I decided to take it up a step and kissed Steve hard on the lips. I heard Bucky and I smiled into my kiss with Steve. When we broke apart Bucky was starting in awe. He ran inside the house and I turned to Steve. We immediately started laughing at his eagerness.

Bucky jumped into the pool. He tried to grab my hand but instead, I splashed him in the face with water. He sputtered and I laughed. When Bucky recovered I had my arms wrapped around Steve. The brunette came over and pouted. I tried not to notice but he was just too damn handsome to ignore. 

 

I open my arms and he closes the gap. "This is nice," I whisper and Steve and Bucky hum in response. We swim around for a little bit enjoying the cool relief of water in the heat. After a while, I get an idea. I tell Bucky and Steve to stand in the center of the pool.

I channelled the energy in the air and the pool and slowly but surely the water started floating in the air with myself along with the guys. I could tell they were shocked but didn't hate the idea. When all the water was in the air I created an almost vortex that would last a few minutes at best.

I swam over to the boys and smiled. "What do you think?" I say a little out of breath. "It's amazing dollface but you seem tired," Bucky said with a concerned. "I'm fine. Just doing something like this takes a lot out of me." I said in between breaths.

I felt hands run up and down my back and smiled. My breathing soothed and then I looked around. I could feel the pressure around the water start to dissipate. I warn the boys and we all swill to the top. I slowly lower the water back into the pool and let out a breath. 

"Y/N, why don't you go sit down for a bit." I nod and Steve helps me to the Chair where my towel was. He dried me off and began putting more sunscreen on me. When Bucky came back on a tray he had smoothies, water, and my inhaler. 

 

Steve grabs the inhaler and hands it to me. I do two puffs and take the smoothie from Bucky's tray. I begin drinking it while Steve pulls two more chairs extremely close to mine. I move to the middle seat and Both men get on one side of me. I finish the smoothie and I grab a bottle of water. I down that and blush. "Thanks, Buck"

We all cuddled together and enjoy the sound of the ocean. "What was it like back in the 40s?" I ask quietly.

 

"Well, it was a lot like today aside from all the homophobic people." Bucky snorted I fell asleep with the boys talking about their lives. It was calming and I loved it.

 

~ShyShy115~

 

It was Day 4 of our trip and it was the night of the luau. Steve and Bucky were ready and I shooed them out of the room. I quickly put on my outfit. Topped off with big hoop earrings and thick wedge heels. I apply a small amount of makeup. When I finished I heard a knock on the door. "One Sec!" I shout. I do a quick check in the mirror before I open up the door.

 

"Holy shit!" Bucky said. "Good Lord!" Steve said at the same time.

 

This was going to be an interesting night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any Comments, Kudos and Critisism of any kind is welcomed.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


	14. Luau's and First Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy. And sorry for the month-long hiatus.
> 
>  
> 
> READ THE END CHAPTER NOTES!!!!!!

P.O.V - Y/N

"What do you think?" I ask as I spin around. I was wearing a floral themed bra crop top type thing and a skirt that was a little shorter than my knees. "You look amazing," Steve said with a shell shocked look on his face. "I have no words," Bucky said. "You both don't look too bad yourselves," I say with a blush forming on my cheeks.

 

Both men were wearing matching board shorts and unbuttoned shirts. Bucky in a dark navy colour and Steve in a red and white. "We should get going," I state.

 

Bucky and Steve each hold out an arm for me and off we went. Instead of ongoing to the boat dock I led them to the garage. I turned on the light and we were greeted with a motion sensor pad. 

As soon as we got close enough, the pad hovered in the air and lit up. "Good evening Ms. Stark." The pad voiced. "When did you have time to build this?" Asked Steve. I laughed.

"Well, I first started building it a few years ago when I was in a building frenzy. I designed it in two days and built it in three. Peter and I used it when we last came here." I said in a rush. I stepped on the pad and it glowed. 

A screen popped up in front of me with my information. "Name: Y/N Stark, Birthday: August 18" The pad began to say. It went over all of the basic information I had. I gestured for Steve and Bucky to step on as well. Two more screens popped up with their information as well.

"This is amazing," Bucky said in awe.

I quickly typed in the address of the party and we were on our way as a rail made its way around the perimeter of the pad.

"This can go up to 100 miles per hour so I would hold on if I were you," I said confidently. 

We talked the whole way there. But before we knew it we were at the luau. 

The rails disappeared into the pad again and the three of us stepped off. And the pad folded up enough so it could fit in my purse.

The boys looked at me in awe and I just smirked.

We made our way to the party entrance and we were all given lays. The party looked amazing. There were different kinds of flowers which made the place smell amazing. Bucky, Steve and I were led to a small table for three.

Dinner was served only a few minutes later.

It was Loco Moco from what the waiter had said. It was a plate of rice with a piece of meat and a fried egg on top. 

Even though I had been to Hawaii multiple times, this is one of the foods I have ever had.

I picked up my knife and slowly cut into the meat and egg. I looked at Steve and Bucky before shoving the forkful of food in my mouth. 

Surprisingly, it was really good. Steve and Bucky both took bites as well. Both soldiers moaned at the taste and shovelled more food into their mouths. I sat back and watched them big intensely.

When they finally noticed they both blushed, which is rare, especially for Bucky. "What's wrong?" asked Bucky. 

I shook my head and gave a small laugh. "It's nothing really." Steve gasped. "Holy mother of Joseph! Do I have something-- Bucky do I have something in my teeth?" Steve asked. I began laughing alongside Bucky while Steve was turning to Bucky showing him his teeth.

"No, Stevie. Now I am laughing at something different." I say. I take a few seconds to compose myself before I grab one of Steve and Bucky's hand and give them each a squeeze.

"I'm just trying to remember a time in the last couple of months where I didn't love you both unconditionally." Before they could respond, a group of girls in hula skirts walk to the center of the dance floor. One by one they each begin to pull up girls to dance alongside them. 

I saw one of them walking towards me and I immediately began shaking my head. Unfortunately, it was no use. I was taken by the hand and led to the stage. I could hear Steve and Bucky behind me cheering and whooping and all I could do it turn to them and scowl. 

The dancers began teaching us the dance and within minutes all of us were dancing flawlessly. When the song finally ended the crowd clapped and I returned to my seat. 

"That was really fun," I say after taking a sip of water. Before they could reply a slow song began to play. I grab the soldier's hand pull them to dance. Although it was awkward, we managed to find a way for all three of us to dance together. 

"I know you guys said you had something planned for our "special night" but I think tonight is the night. I'm tired of waiting for something that I have wanted for a long time." I say quietly as we sway to the music. 

"I think we should get out of here," Bucky says in my ear. Stevie and I nod and we make our way to the exit.

The ride home seemed way too long but as soon as we stepped through the door I had my back against Steve's chest while Bucky was kissing up and down my neck.

I give a small laugh. "Eagar, are we?" Steves's hands make its way down my side. "You have no idea." Bucky lifted me up from the ground and led me to the bedroom with Steve behind us.

When we got there, I was gently placed on the bed. "Are you sure you're ready for this Y/N?" Steve asked. I nodded. "I'm ready for anything as long as it is with you two." 

"Well then, let's begin," Bucky said.

~Shyshy115~

 

"Wow, " I sat breathlessly. "That was amazing" I could hear Steve rummaging through the drawers and he handed me an inhaler.

I smile at him and take a puff. "Buck, you've been really quiet." He laughs and throws an arm around my waist. "I'm just thinking about how happy I am to finally have two people in my life who I love with every ounce of life I have in me." Steve snuggles closer to me and laces his and Buckys hand together.

"I love you too Buck," Steve says. I can feel myself teetering on the edge of sleep. "Till the end of the line," I whisper before my eyes close.

 

"Y/N! Y/N! WAKE UP!" I could hear. It was hard to concentrate on the voice but I forced myself too. My eyes snapped open and I was floating in the air. I let myself float down and remembered what happened. I had that nightmare again. But something felt different about it.

"Are you okay?" bucky asked with his voice laced with concern.

"I nod. "I had that nightmare again but something felt different about It. It felt too real, " I state ''what do you mean?" Steve asks. 

"I don't think it's a dream at all. I think it's a memory."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ominous music plays.😂😂
> 
> So I need someone to play the villain. If you want that to be you I need you to comment this:
> 
> Character Name  
> Character Gender  
> Villain Name
> 
> I will be accepting those until August 31st so spread the word!
> 
> (Also, you'll be in cahoots with Thanos and Adam so...)
> 
> Any Comments, Kudos, and Criticism is welcome.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> See you next time


	15. Dog Tags

P.O.V. - Y/N

"Thank you all for coming," I say standing in the middle of the room. 

"I thought you and your boy toys weren't coming back until Sunday," Natasha said with a smirk on her face.

"Well, that was the original plan but something came up and it was urgent that we make our way back home. 

"Around the age of seven, I started having this nightmare. I would be in a laboratory, sitting in a chair. These scientists would be pulling a switch and they would send these… bursts of electricity through me." I say.

"When I was first adopted by Maria and Howard, they were worried about me waking up with night terrors, so they sent to a copious amount of therapists. And they all told me the same thing.

"They always said that it was my mind dealing with a trauma that I had gone through as a kid," I say. "And up until a few days ago, I believed them."

"Okay… so what did you need help with?" Asked Sam.

"While Steve, Bucky and myself were away on the trip I had the same nightmare again but this time I had managed to wake up in the air rather than on the bed," I say turning on the powerpoint presentation I had loaded.

"With the help of Steve and Bucky, I was able to remember some of the big images in the dream."

I began flipping through the different pictures. I could hear gasps from the others in the room. "Wait! Go back to the last picture." I heard Tony say.

I do as he says and it was a picture of myself sitting in a chair. "What's different about this picture?" Asks Sam.

"Take a look at the sign on the floor. The name of the company is cut but there is a slogan or something on the part of it you can see." Tony says as he pulls out his Stark Pad.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y? Do a search for the slogan " Perfectly balanced, as things should be" please," Tony says. 

"The top result is about a company named "Titans" and they were a company that was closed down in 1997." F.R.I.D.A.Y's voice rang through the room.

"I mean it adds up. You did start going into foster homes at four, right?" Peter says as everyone else begins to nod along with what he said.

"I get what you're saying Peter but it still doesn't make sense. Where most kids start making at birth, I can't remember anything before the age of seven." I say going to look over Tony's shoulders. 

"What's wrong Tones?" I ask. I could see he was going through S.I's old supplying companies.

"What F.R.I.D.A.Y said isn't making sense to me because we didn't stop getting inventory from Titans until 2008." 

Before Tony could continue F.R.I.D.A.Y's voice was heard.

"Titans closed down in August 1997 but opened again in December of 1997."

That was only four months apart.

"Y/N/N, what's wrong?" I heard Bucky ask me.

"Four," I say. "That number has been following me around for as long as I can remember. I first started going into foster programs at four, I never stayed in a home longer than four months and the dreams. When they would turn the dials, they never went past four." I say frantically.

"Take a breath," Steve whispered in my ear. I nodded and walked back to the center of the room.

"Now that some new information has come to light I just wanted to ask for some help and after you have all seen some evidence to prove I'm not crazy.

"I know some of you have families to take care and lives outside of the Avengers but if some if you could stay here at night once or twice a week in case anything happens I would really appreciate it," I say kindly.

"I would love to help Y/N," Bruce says. Everyone follows in Bruce's agreements. 

"Well, that is the end of the meeting. Thank you all. I really appreciate it." I say with a smile. With that everyone started filing out of the room.

I saw Peter and Tony walk over to me. "You and I need some time to do something together. I feel like we haven't hung out in a while." Peter said while releasing me from a hug.

"How about shopping?" I suggest and Peter nods with a smile.

"I love you kiddo. Just thought I would let you know." Tony said. "I love you too Tones." Tony and Peter walked out hand in hand while I turned to my boys.

I walked over and sat on Steve's lap. I leaned in and gave him a kiss which he gladly returned.

"What? No sugar for me." Bucky asked with a smirk. I broke away from Steve and smile at Bucky.

"Who said I was denying you, anything babe," I said with a smile. Bucky stands behind me and bends down and starts kissing up and down my neck. 

"Mmm," I let out. Bucky moves away from me and I feel his hands move to my neck a squeeze.

"You are really tense," Bucky says as he begins massaging my neck. "Why don't we take this upstairs?" Steve suggests.

I slowly get off Steve's lap and purposely have my hand over his half-hard dick.

I smiled coyly and I could hear a growl. I ran out of the room before either of them could see me and I made a dash for the bedroom.

I made it there with just enough time to put on one of Steve's T-shirts and a pair of Bucky's sweatpants. 

When the boys walked in I saw Steve carrying a box in his hands. Bucky pulled me onto the bed and sat in front of me with Steve beside him.

"What's this?" I ask when Steve hands me the box.

"Stevie and I wanted to get you something as a reminder that we are here for you," Bucky said with a smile. I blush and open up the box.

Inside is a jewelry box. I take it out and open it. Once I see what's inside, I gasp.

"Are these your dog tags? Like the ones you get from the army?" I ask while they both nod. "Why'd you give them to me? I'm not worth it." I state as my fingers run over the indentation.

"You are worth it Y/N. You are so worth it." Steve said. I smile and give both of my boys a hug. "I love you guys so much," I say with a sigh as I breathe in the scent of Bucky and Steve.

When we broke apart Steve moved and sat so he could pull my feet into his lap. Bucky had moved to put the dog tags on me and then began massaging my neck while Steve did the same to my feet.

"You know when you said we should bring this upstairs, I imagined this with fewer clothes," I say staring at Steve.

"Well, why didn't you something babe?" Steve said as he took off his shirt to reveal his rock hard abs. 

"That is a sight that could never disappoint," I say as I feel Bucky move away from behind me. I hear clothing drop to the floor. Bucky came into view and I smiled. "Maybe I lied before about the view because both of you side by side is an image I never want to be erased from my head."

Both Steve and Bucky turned to each other and smirked. "You just lie down doll. Right now it is all about you." Bucky stated. 

Even with all of the recent events in the air you never felt safer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR 1K+ READERS. I know it doesn't sound like a lot but this is a milestone for me as a writer so thank you all so much! 💖💖💖
> 
> As always any kind of Comments, Kudos and Criticism is welcome!
> 
> Enter the contest from the last chapter!
> 
> See you next time!


	16. "My Child's Life"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK!!!!!!
> 
> Expect 1-2 chapters a week from now on. I finally found the time to write!!!
> 
> READ THE END CHAPTER NOTES FOR SOME BIG NEWS!!!!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!!

P.O.V - Narrator 

It was night three of people watching over you. Clint had been relieved seeing as he had a family, Thor was needed with Asgard and Sam decided to go along with him (you honestly thought that same and Thor liked each other but that is between you and the other Avengers.)

So far there had been nothing. If anything, you had the best sleep in the longest time. 

But that's when it happened. You all we're laughing and joking around when your hands started shaking. You saw time slow down as you floated to the sky. Your eyes glowed white and then your mind went blank.

 

P.O.V - Steve

 

"Y/N, are you okay?" I asked. I noticed her hands shaking before anyone else. The room quieted as we saw Y/N float into the air. I turned to Bucky and the rest of the group and we all nodded. We got into a defensive stance as Y/N eyes glowed white.

I could instantly tell that it was no longer one of my amazing partners talking. 

"So this has been my child's life." The voice stated rather than asked. It was Y/N talking but the voice was deep and masculine.

"What do you want with it sister?" Tony asked. "My child has been taken away from what was truly meant to be hers." The voice said.

"Who are you?" Bucky asked icing closer and closer to the floating body.

"I am Thanos. Father of Titania. And I have come to collect what is mine." The voice — Thanos explained.

"And how do you expect to do that?" Peter asked. Y/N's floating body turned to look at Peter and gave a creepy smile. 

"My child has always had a connection to me and when we come for her she will accept the fact that she is just like me," Thanos said with a smirk.

"And how do you think you will get your hands on our Y/N?" Bucky questioned.

"Yeah! Our place is fully loaded with security. Even if you tried to break in, the authorities would be notified. Not to mention we are the Avengers and have taken down worse people than you." Natasha spewed. 

"Trust me. I get what I want." And with that Y/N body fell lifelessly to the ground before Bucky caught her.

 

P.O.V - Y/N

 

I fell into someone's arms. It was warm and comfortable. But I was scared. Immediately tears came to my eyes and I started sobbing.

"Shh, shh. It's okay baby. It's okay." Bucky murmured to me rubbing his hand up and down my back. I could feel the others crowd around me and I was in a huge group hug.

I don't know when but the tears had finally stopped. I tried to get out of Bucky's lap but I couldn't move. I tried to brace myself of Bucky's Shoulder but my legs still wouldn't move. 

Steve pulled me up and as soon as my legs were straight I felt gravity move against me. I fell into Tony, who thankfully caught me.

"Guys, I can't feel my legs! I-I can't feel my legs. M-My legs. I-I can't feel them!" I started freaking out. 

"Take a breath, Y/N," Tony said. I nodded and tried to slow down my breathing.

Soon Natasha and Peter had left to go and call Dr. Cho while Steve carried me bridal style. To the infirmary. Bucky and Roby following closely behind.

I wrapped my arms around Steve's neck and pressed my face to his chest. And let the tears stream down.

When we made it to the room, Dr. Cho was already there preparing to take some tests. 

Once the tests were finished, Dr. Cho took Steve and Bucky into the hall to talk. They each gave me a kiss and left the room.

Tony was sitting beside and held my hand.

"Tones...I'm so scared," I whisper

"What happens if whatever happened to me gets stronger? What if I end up hurting you or Peter or Steve and Bucky?" I say.

"Whatever happens, you have and always will be my sister and nothing that you or Thanos says or do will change that," Tony says as he gives me a hug.

"Who's Thanos?" I ask questioning. 

"You don't remember anything?" He asks but I shake my head no.

"Well then, let me explain."

 

~Shyshy115~

 

"The tests show that you are fine. Physically, at least." Dr. Cho says.

"Then why can't I feel my legs?" I question her.

"Well, that's the thing. I don't know."

She continues to explain that every test she took showed that I was fine and that I should be able to walk. 

"I would like to keep you here for about a week to run some more tests to figure out what's wrong." I nod.

Steve, Bucky, Tony and I talk until I send Tony to bed. 

My partners and I sat silently for a few moments before I spoke.

"I need you both to promise me something," I say

"Anything," Bucky says.

"I need you to promise me that if worse comes to worst that if it is an option that you guys will make sure that I die," I say looking down at my hands.

I heard them both gasp as they begin saying that I shouldn't be thinking like that.

"No! I need you to promise me that. What if I do something crazy like injuring someone on the team? I can't stand the thought of doing that. But I also want you to promise me that no matter what that you guys will always love me."

Steve has silent tears streaming down his cheeks. I leaned over to give him a kiss which he smiled into. I turned to Bucky who gave my hand a squeeze.

"All my life, this is what I dreamt of. Being so in love with someone that it was hard to contain." Bucky said as he fluffed my pillow. "I can't and lose it. Not again." He said making eye contact with Steve. "So I will do whatever I can to make sure that you always find your way back to us."

I smiled at what he said and that was what I thought about that entire night. The love I had for these two men and the love they returned would be enough to battle whatever occurs.

 

P.O.V - Thanos

 

My child is being poisoned. I thought. She was taken from me at such a young age that she hasn't learned what's wrong and right in the world.

"Adam come here!" I shout

He comes running over. "Is the pick up ready to go?" I ask.

He nods. "Titania will be back in your arms before you know it, sir," Adam states sure of himself.

"Good," I say.

"5 minutes and your crew heads out." Adam nods and runs back in the direction he came.

"Finally I can continue my plan."

 

P.O.V - Y/N

 

You saw a nurse come in and thought nothing of it. He said that he was going to check my I.V and that was it. 

Steve and Bucky had gone to get you some food. They said they would be back in less than 5 minutes so I sat there and waited.

That was until I felt sleepy. Sure I was up most of the night but I have never been this tired.

I tried to ask the nurse but he was taking a call.

"It's done, sir. She will be back in less than an hour." As soon as he finished you tensed. You tried to climb out of bed but your legs just wouldn't move. "P-please don't" the voice laughed and then Steve and Bucky walked back into the room.

You heard gunshots and the sounds of two large thuds as your eyes we're getting heavier and heavier.

"I'm sorry." Was the only thing I could whisper before the world around me became black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is good news and bad news.
> 
> The bad news is there is only 4-6 chapter left of this story (i say 4-6 because it depends on how long I make the chapters.)
> 
> The good news is that I plan on making this story a series and the next part of this story will include all of the smut that isn't in this story!!!
> 
> Anyways, that's all for now!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!!!
> 
> See you next time!!!!!


	17. I. Had. Won.

When I woke up I felt disoriented. The room looked somewhat familiar but other than that the only thing I could hear was the ringing in my ears.

I tried to stand up when I realized that I was strapped down. My arms were barely able to move. 

I needed to get out of there. I tried to find the energy in the room but I couldn't find anything. I tried for a long time to find something but I had no luck.

My breath hitched as I heard the door open. The footsteps filled the room and my breathing got louder and harder. 

It felt like I was in a horror movie and I was the last one to die.

"Titania my dear. You are finally awake." The voice said.

"My name's not Titania. My name is Y/N Stark." I spit out.

The man rounded to look me in the eyes as I gasped. 

"You look like a grape," I state. 

A hand made contact with my face and I screamed out in pain.

"Have you learned your lesson." Another voice that was too familiar said.

"Titania my dear, I assume you have met Adam," Thanos said.

"Please stop," I whisper as a tear slips out.

"Stop what my dear. We are just trying to teach you a lesson." Adam said in my ear.

"Adam you are dismissed but stay close," Thanos says.

Adam leaves the room. "Who are you?" I ask.

"My name is Thanos and I am your father." the purple man stated.

"You...are not my father," I say

"Time will allow you to accept what you have become," Thanos said as walked around the chair.

"And what have I become?" I ask.

"You, my dear have become my greatest weapon and once everything has been prepared the world will see that you are more than just some stupid Avenger." The grape coloured man said.

Avengers. As soon as he said that I realized that they would be here soon. Clint, Natasha, Thor, Sam, Bruce, Peter, Tony and my amazing Steve and Bucky.

Steve and Bucky.

Steve.

And.

Bucky.

Then I remembered the shots that went off. The two loud thuds that hit the floor. The blood you could see pouring out of them.

"What did you do to Bucky and Steve?" I scream at him.

"Bucky and Steve are no longer with us. None of them are." Thanos let out.

"W-what do you mean?" I stuttered out.

"I mean that your whole family is dead. They are never coming back. They. Are. Dead."

I sob ripped through me. "Why did you bring me here." I let out.

Thanos walked towards the wall and there I saw a switch. "You are here so I can show you your full potential." Thanos pulled the switch and suddenly my dream became real.

I screamed and shook violently as the energy filled my body. 

Again and again. 

That intense kind of pain rippled through my body.

"Stop. Please, " I say quietly.

"I'm going to talk to you for a second." The man said.

"After you were born I started doing experiments on you. The thing is you were a stubborn baby. So we had to keep increasing the pressure of energy that went into you. But then the government found out and you were taken away from me. 

"Thankfully I had some friends who wanted to take you in and so they did. But one day you just up and vanished and whenever saw you again.

" I was truly devastated. But then a couple of months ago you pop up on t.v and I knew just how to find you." Thanos said

"Of course Adam was there to help with the plan but that was only the beginning of it."

Thanos continued to explain how the energy had changed my D.N.A.

"They're coming for me," I say

"And who might that be?" The man asked.

"The Avengers."

"How many times do I have to fucking tell you?! THEY ARE DEAD! THEY AREN'T COMING FOR YOU." I cried.

Thanos yelled and went back over to the switch. 

Again and Again, it went on and off until I said: "please kill me."

Thanos slapped me across the face and raged. "You are a greedy piece of shit. All you have ever known is money. Now that I am giving you something that you truly need l, you don't want it." He said as he spat in my face.

You are going to regret that. Instantly Adam was back in the room with his hands full of needles.

One by one they went into me and made my body feel weak. A cloth was held over my mouth and Suddenly my vision went black.

 

When I woke up again it was to the switch being turned on. My body was so limp I couldn't feel it anymore. I tried to scream but it came out as more of a pity breath.

Thanos was talking. I could barely hear it but the words Electricity. Higher. Weapon. Made me scared.

On again it went but this time I felt lighter. My body felt like it was one with the wind. 

With the last bit of breath, I had I let out "I'm winning."

"I'm gonna win."

These words kept repeating over and over in my head until I heard the door all open. There were gunshots and sounds of slicing.

The ties around my wrist were gone and I could hear someone saying my name. Telling me to wake up. 

The pair of hands were suddenly gone and I was yanked by my hair from behind and I felt something hot and heavy pressed against my temple.

There were being exchanged until I was tossed into the closest wall. The sounds of crunching were vivid but I couldn't do anything about it.

I had won.

This crazy game of life had caught up with me and I had won.

I felt things. Bullets maybe? Hit my skin but I didn't care.

I had won.

My game was finally over.

The last if its thoughts were turned towards my new family.

I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough to save you or strong enough to fight my battles.

I love you all. I continued to think.

Suddenly I felt a pair of hands holding my head up but I didn't care. 

I had won.

My eyes drifted closed as I remembered everyone that made my life wonderful.

The Avengers. Rhodey, Peter, Tony. Steve and Bucky.

My eyes were closed but I had a smile on my face.

I had won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> By the looks of it, we may have four chapters but they will be good!
> 
> Any Comments, Criticism and Kudos are welcome!
> 
> See you next time!


	18. The Face They Fell In Love With

P.O.V - Narrator

She was gone the two super soldiers thought.

She was there with them less than 12 hours ago and now she is gone.

As soon as the bullets left the gun F.R.I.D.A.Y set off the emergency alarms. Soon all of the Avengers were in the infirmary. 

When Tony got there he saw Steve and Bucky bleeding and Y/N was gone.

"What happened?" Tony asked as he helped the two men up.

"This guy said he was a nurse and came into check Y/N I.V drip." Steve let out.

Dr.Cho rushed into the room and got Steve And Bucky sitting on the extra beds so she could tend to their wounds.

The other Avengers came into the room and Steve and Bucky told them what happened to Y/N.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y track Y/N." Tony let out.

It took two hours to find a signal. Bucky and Steve had bandages wrapped around the wound. 

Peter was looking at the screen and saw something.

"Guys, " He began "There is more than one signal. They are coming from all over New York." 

The group looked at the screen and sighed.

"We have to check them all," Tony stated. "We leave in ten minutes."

The group nodded. "She's family."

 

~Shyshy115~

 

It had been 12 hours. The group checked every location and still nothing.

Tony had become hostile. Peter left for the restroom on the quinjet.

Bucky and Steve were a wreck. Tears streaming down both of their faces. 

"We have to find her Stevie. We have too." Bucky said 

"I know Buck," Steve said. 

The mood on the jet was full of despair. 

Suddenly Peter came running into the room. He went to Tony and whispered into his ear.

"You're a genius!" Tony said.

"What happened?" Asked Bruce.

"We've been searching all wrong. We've been searching for the general electric current in the city. We need to be more specific.

"So instead of looking for places that contain that amount of electricity, we need to look for specific places that bit only contain that amount of energy but can contain that energy, " Tony said with a breath.

"Here,'' Peter said as he pointed at the screen.

There was a glowing dot on the screen.

"We found her," Rhodey said.

"Let's go get her, Natasha said.

 

~Shyshy115~

 

Breaking into the facility was easier said than done.

It was filled with guards and booby traps.

The group got through safely when they came to a door. Clint pressed his ear against it and told them to be quiet.

When it was finally okay to go in, Hulk punched the door open.

Natasha and Clint sped over the switch and sliced all the wires.

Adam was in the room instantly and began shooting bullets.

Rhodey went over to Y/N and cut the ties that were on her wrists.

" Y/N. Wake up! Wake up!" Rhodey shouted. 

Suddenly Rhodey was thrown and Thanos picked up Y/N as Adam held a gun to her head.

The group froze as Adam turned the safety off of the gun.

"L-look you don't have to do this," Tony said with a trembling voice.

"If anyone moves a bullet is going right through her head," Thanos said.

"Just let her go. She didn't do anything." Clint piped up.

 

"Yes, she did. She took what I gave her and used it for her own personal use." Thanos said

"Why did you give it to her then?" Peter asked. "I mean why do all of this if all you're gonna do is kill her?" he said with his voice breaking.

"This child is one of a kind and she needs me to strive." Thanos roared.

"But Why?" Tony shouted.

"BECAUSE I STOLE HER. I took her from the orphanage and erased her memory constantly to keep her strong and powerful. I needed her to protect me!" Thanos said.

The gun fell from her head.

"You lied to her. You said she was your child and that this was bound to happen anyway." Adam said sadly.

"You said that the energy changed her DNA but it was for the better. It was to better society! But you just took her!" Adam raged. Suddenly the gun was pointed at Thanos. 

"Adam put the gun down." The purple man said quietly.

"N-No you lied to me and the rest of the team. Saying that this would benefit us all in the end." With that said, Adam shot Thanos in the arm. 

Y/N went flying into the nearest wall. Thanos rushed at Adam and the rest of the Avengers Attacked Thanos. 

Bullets were everywhere. Shields cut skin and arrows were shot.

Metal arms and Vibranium knives attacked. Roars were made while things were smashed.

The fight lasted a while but it was over.

 

~Shyshy115~

 

P.O.V - Steve

I ran over to Y/N. Her face was pale. I held her head in my lap and I let a tear slid down my face.

"Y/N! Come on! Wake up for me, please! For me and Bucky. Y/N, please. We can't do it without you." I let out.

Other hands were on the bullet wounds but I focused on her face. The beautiful face that I was so blessed to wake up to every morning. The face that made Bucky laugh on his hardest days.

The face I fell in love with. 

 

~Shyshy115~

 

P.O.V - Bucky

 

The gurney was pulled in. We slowly put Y/N on the moving bed and then we ran out. My hands were on the ugliest wound I had ever seen in my life.

The trip to the jet took longer than I thought possible. 

She wouldn't stop bleeding. No matter how much pressure I used, it just wouldn't stop.

"Jet this thing in the air and the doctor on the line," Tony said 

Instructions were followed but I couldn't move.

If I moved, she would bleed and hen she would die.

"Bucky, you have to move," Natasha said. I just violently shook my head.

Arms came around my waist and I was dragged to the floor. 

"I know Buck," Steve whispered in my ear. "I know,"

Steve's heartbeat was the only thing keeping me from destroying everything in sight.

I just wanted to see Y/N's smile one more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO! CHAPTERS! LEFT! 
> 
> In my opinion, this is not the best-written chapter but I hope you all feel differently (even though you probably won't) 
> 
> Any Comment, Kudos and Criticism of any kind is welcomed
> 
> See you next time!


	19. You Won't Regret This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been a month since I posted but I wanted this chapter to be as close to perfect as possible.
> 
> I hope you enjoy
> 
> TRANSLATION
> 
> Ti amo piccola sorellina. Per sempre e sempre il mio migliore amico - I love you baby sis, forever and always my best friend
> 
>  
> 
> Ti amo grande fratello. Per sempre e sempre il mio migliore amico - I love you big bro, forever and always my best friend

P.O.V - Narrator

It had been months. Two to be exact. Y/N had gone into cardiac arrest three times. She was put into a medically induced coma. 

She just laid there. Pale. Lifeless. Sad.

She had visitors every day. Peter would come in and online shop with her. Natasha and Clint would read to her. Thor would come in with Sam on rainy days and play with the lightning in the sky to spell Y/N. Bruce would think of different projects they could collaborate on when she would wake up.

Rhodey would come in and talk about how he and Pepper were doing. He would recall stories of their dates. Tony wouldn’t talk. He would just play classical music. Just like he would when Y/N was sad as a kid. Bucky and Steve, on the other hand, would talk about anything and everything that happened that day. They would sometimes cry but not all the time. One thing everyone always did was hold her hand. Hoping that the feeling of someone else would wake her up.

 

~Shyshy115~

 

Tony was sitting in the room on his tablet with classical music playing softly in the background. Suddenly, Peter walked in but stopped in his tracks when he saw Tony sitting in the chair. 

“Sorry Tones. I didn’t know you were here." Peter said apologetically. Tony smiled and ushered him over.

Peter pulled up a chair beside Tony and grabbed his hand. "How's she doing?" Peter asked.

"Dr. Cho said that we should prepare ourselves," Tony said quietly.

"Prepare yourselves for what?" Peter asked.

"If I say this, everyone should be here," Tony said.  
"F.R.I.D.A.Y, can you call the rest of the Aveng- I mean rest of the family here? I need to tell them something."

"Of Course sir." The AI replied.

Within ten minutes the group was in the room sitting in chairs around Y/N's bed.

"I was talking with Dr. Cho and she said that we should consider the chance Y/N won't wake up," Tony said as a gasp was let out by the group.

"What do you mean she won't wake up?" Peter asked frantically. "She's been getting better. She's not as pale. Why wouldn't she wake up? 

"Dr. Cho said that if she was going to wake up, she would have by now." Tony let out.

"I figured if we do decide to take her off of life support that you all would want to be here," Tony said.

"What do you mean we?" Bucky asked teary-eyed.

"You all have become a family to her in more ways than one and if I know Y/N, she would want you all here." 

"Y/N was a woman of insight," Natasha said

"What do you mean?" Thor asked curiously.

"I mean you could go to Y/N and ask her about anything. Personal or not. And she would just become this philosopher and even if she couldn't relate to what was wrong she would help you through it." Nat said 

"True. She was also a great babysitter." Clint said.

"One time Laura and I had to leave town for a family emergency and we couldn't take the kids so Y/N volunteered to watch the kids for the weekend. When Laura and I came back the kids didn't want her to leave." Clint said to the group.

One by one each person said a story about Y/N and how amazing she was.

"One time I was really upset after a mission. I was really distraught for a few days. That was until Y/N pulled my ass out of bed and sat and talked with me." Peter said as a tear slipped out of his eye. 

"She cared so much about everyone," Peter said quietly.

"One time we were having a date night all Y/N wanted to do was get drunk. So we got some of that Asgardian stuff and we all just got drunk." Steve said.

"Yeah. If you've ever seen Y/N drunk it's always a different experience. This time she just laid on the floor and talked about his much she loved each and every one of us." Bucky said as he grabbed Steve's hand 

"I remember once she had this dance recital and she did this jump and then she fell," Tony said with a laugh. "It shouldn't be funny but then she did all this random stuff to make up for the fact that she fell." By then everyone in the room was laughing.

That's when they heard the choked breath. Lucky rushed over to see that Y/N had her eyes open a little bit. He gently removed the tube that was down her throat when she said: "I didn't fall." Her eyes slipped closed and everyone had their eyes open wide.

She woke up.

 

~Shyshy115~

 

P.O.V - Y/N

Beep. Beep. Beep.

My eyes opened slowly and I turned my head. 

In my sight, there was a glass of water on a small table. A book. And one chair on each side of me.

My legs felt like...nothing. I felt weak.

"F.R.I, " I whisper.  
"Nice to see you awake Ms. Stark,'

"What happened?" I say

"I believe that would best be explained by someone else." The voice said.

Without the will to question I laid still in my bed when I heard voices in the hallway.

"What do you think F.R.I.D.A.Y meant when she said Y/N was awake?" Steve asks.

"I don't know but we left there 5 minutes ago," Bucky replied.

Slowly the door opened and I smiled. I slowly lifted my hand and made a waving motion.

The boys immediately rushed to me. 

"You both have beards and long hair now," I say as each of my hands run through their hair.

The boys both had tears running down their faces. 

"Why are you crying?" I ask worriedly.

"You woke up." Steve let out.

"What do you mean I woke up?" I ask

Before he could answer Tony barged into the room with Peter and Rhodey following in toe.

"Y/N!" Tony said.  
He ran over and gave me a hug with Rhodey right after.

Peter approached slowly with tears in his eyes.

"Y/N you woke up. You're really here." Peter said with a relieved sigh.

I cocked my head to the side and looked at him. "I'm sorry. Do I know you?" I ask

Peter gasped and I let out a laugh. "I'm just kidding Pete. I could never forget you." I say.

Peter comes to give me a hug and immediately slaps my arm. "Don't do something stupid like that again." he let's out.

I smile and suddenly there are doctors and nurses rushing in. With Bucky still close to me, he senses me tense and steps in front of the bed with his metal hand clenching.

"Back up!" Bucky shouted.

The doctors and nurses stopped in there tracks. Dr. Cho pushed her way through the crowd and ushered all of the doctors and nurses out.

Bucky stood down and moved back to my side. 

"Good to see you awake Miss Stark." The doctor said as she began checking my vitals.

"I'm confused. What do you mean I woke up?" I say?

"You've been asleep for a while sis," Tony said.

"Well for how long?"

"About five months," Rhodey said

"Well, shit," I said

"What do you remember?" The doctor asked.

"Um, it was dark. A-and there was a chair and a switch a-and it was cold. There was a man. A-Adam." My breath hitched.

"Wiggle your toes for me." The doctor said.

I did as she said and then she pinched my big toes.

"Did you feel that?" I shook my head no.

"You have mild paralysis. Some basic physical therapy will be able to fix it. It's likely that your muscles have atrophied but again some physical therapy will help with that as well." The doctor said.

As I was processing everything, Peter brought me over a glass of water with a straw. I grabbed the glass and I tried to raise it to my mouth but my hand began to shake. Steve immediately took the glass from my hand and held it up to my mouth. I accepted the straw.

The doctor continued talking about how I needed to be on a strict diet and how she had already set me up with a physical therapist who I would meet in the coming days to go over a basic schedule outline. 

I was told that I would be able to go on a liquid diet and if all went well solid foods would be in my future.

The doctor left and the guys began to fill me in on everything I had missed. The rest of the Avengers were away on a mission but would be back sometime next week. 

We talked well into the night when I asked the question. “What happened to Thanos and Adam?” 

“Well, Thanos kind of exploded,” Peter said.

“What do you mean exploded?” I say.  
“Well, he was knocked out by the time SHIELD and the evacuation team got there and you were taken out of the room he woke up and started saying how we were making a mistake. He was taken by some of the agents and back to headquarters. And was under extensive watch and the first time you went into cardiac arrest, " Peter took a second to get himself under control but when he didn't continue, Tony did.

"After you went into cardiac arrest, Thanos started complaining about this pain he was feeling in his chest. As the officers went to go and check on him he just exploded." Tony Said.

"Right before that, he said that he would go to the soul stone and that his return would be triumphant. Then just like that. He was gone." Bucky said with a snap of his metal hand.

We talked until I could see Peter barely keeping his eyes open. Rhodey had left hours ago to go and meet Pepper.

"Peter, go to bed," I said with a sigh. Peter surged up in his chair and rubbed his eyes. "I'm awake, " he said

"Peter. I'll be here tomorrow. We can even do some online shopping." Peter smiled and nodded.

Peter whispered "using Tony's credit card." I laughed and Tony looked shocked. 

"Since when have you been using my credit cards to shop?" He asked as walked over and gave me a hug and a kiss to my forehead. "Since always" I replied.

Tony leaned into my ear and said " Ti amo piccola sorellina. Per sempre e sempre il mio migliore amico." I smile and reply "Ti amo grande fratello. Per sempre e sempre il mio migliore amico."

Tony smiles and walks back over to Peter who has fallen asleep in his chair. "Come on Pete let's get you to bed," Tony said as he picked up Peter who didn't even wake up.

The two left. And I was left with Steve and Bucky who still looked wide awake.

The room was quiet for a while before I asked.

"Why did you stay?"

Steve and Bucky laughed at the question.

They both got on one side of me, Steve being careful to avoid the IV in my arm. 

Bucky brushed the hair out of my face and smiled at me. "We stayed because we love you and nothing will change that doll." I smiled as tears filled my eyes. I ducked my head into Bucky's chest as Steve said: "You are the best thing to ever happen to me and Bucky." 

"I love you both so much." I let out.

I was cuddled up in the warmth of my two boys and I knew for sure that every night would end like this.

 

~Shyshy115~

 

Three months later

 

"Come on Y/N, One more step and then your finished." Izzy, my physical therapist said.

I had been able to walk with crutches but never on my own. But I was determined to take that final step. Mostly because I wanted to sit down. 

My hands gripped the bars and I took the final step. A smile came across my face and Izzy cheered. 

She helped me over to one of the private rooms and sat me in one of the massage chairs. As she turned it on, Steve and Bucky walked into the room. 

"Hey babe," Bucky stated as he walked over and gave me a kiss with Steve following in suit.

They both pulled up chairs beside me as Izzy began speaking.

"Your muscle strength has improved tremendously. As long as you keep up with your stretches at home. In a couple of months, you won't need me anymore." Izzy said with a smile. She left the room saying she would be back in an hour. 

I sigh into the chair as the massager moves slowly along my back. I close my eyes with a smile on my face.

"I can feel you two staring at me," I say with my eyes closed. 

"So Stevie and I can't admire pure beauty?" Bucky retorts.

I snort but don't say anything in return.

"So Buck and I were thinking about the three of us taking a vacation," Steve said

I smiled at that and said, "as long as I get to pick where we go." 

The boys laugh and my smile deepens.

 

~Shyshy115~

 

P.O.V - Narrator

Steve and Bucky walked nervously into Tony's lab. 

They were planning something big for Y/N but they needed to make sure that Tony would agree to it first.

At the sound of his lab door opening, Tony turned to look at the door and greeted the two men.

"Hey, Steve. Bucky. What can I do for you?" Tony asked.

"Well, Steve and I have a question for you," Steve said as he and Bucky walked over to sit across from Tony.

"So, Steve and I both know that Y/N is very family-oriented and we both felt that we couldn't ask this before getting your permission," Bucky stated.

Steve pulled out a small black box. He opened it and turned it to Tony.

Inside was a ring. It had three diamonds on it. A red, blue and white diamond for Steve on the left side. A dark blue and black on the right for Bucky. And in the middle, there was a slightly larger diamond. It was purple and white with a little lightning bolt in black in the middle.

"Tony, Buck and I care about Y/N very much. We've been in love with her since we both met her." Steve started.

"We can't imagine our lives without her and we want her to be with us forever. So do Steve and I have your blessing?" Bucky asked Tony.

Tony smiled.

"Just know, if you ever hurt my sister I swear that you will wish you were never born," Tony said with a laugh.

"You won't regret this, " Steve said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT THERE IS ONLY ONE CHAPTER LEFT!!!!
> 
> I've worked so hard on this story and I can't believe the response I've gotten.
> 
> Hopefully, the next chapter will be up this week along with the Instagram for my ao3 account.
> 
> Any Comment, Kudos and Concerns and always welcome.
> 
> See you next time


	20. Chapter 20

The Quinjet landed and the group walked off with smiles on their faces.

They had been gone for about two months taking down a Hydra base.

Y/N was waiting for her boys. She had a cane in hand and was scrolling through something on her phone. When she heard the jet land she smiled.

She walked over to the boys as they ran to her. Bucky lifted her up in the air squeezing her tightly in a hug. 

"Can't breathe Buck." Y/N stated as Bucky put her down only for Steve to do the exact same thing.

It had been three months since Y/N had finished Therapy. Of course, she still had the cane to walk with when she needed it but other than that, her progress has been phenomenal.

Steve and Bucky still hadn't popped the question yet but they wanted it to be perfect and they finally knew how they were going to do it.

"Let's head back to the room, " Y/N whispered.

The boys nodded and Tony scoffed.

"No "hi Tony. How are you doing Tony? I'm glad you didn't die, Tony." It's nice to see you too sis." Tony said sarcastically.

"Good to see you, everyone." Y/N let out before walking away with her boys.

 

~Shyshy115~

 

It was two weeks later when the boys decided that they were finally ready to pop the question.

They had decided that they wanted to surprise Y/N with a big family dinner with everyone.

Steve also had asked F.R.I.D.A.Y to record the whole thing when it happened.

Steve and Bucky were already ready in matching tuxedos the only difference being the bow ties. Steve's was red, white and blue while Bucky's was Black and purple.

Steve was whispering with Bucky when Y/N emerged from the washroom in a silver and black dress.

She walks in front of the boys and twirled in her dress.

"What do you think?" She asked 

The boys just smiled and said how much they loved the dress and how beautiful it was.

The three made their way down to where the party was being held.

The rest of the Avengers were already there. Natasha was flirting with a blushing Bruce. Tony was talking with Dr. Cho. Peter and Sam were sitting at the bar and Thor was chatting up one of the waitresses.

"Finally! You three better not have been fucking cause the party started half an hour ago, " Tony said as he walked over to the three. He leaned in to give you a hug. When you broke apart, Tony eyed down Steve and Bucky.

"What's going on with you three?" You asked.

"It's nothing doll. Now, why don't we get some food, " Bucky said.

"That sounds amazing. I have been craving caviar lately, " You say as Bucky leads you over to one of the waiters.

 

Later that night after dinner, after all the waiters had been excused for the night, yourself along with the rest of the Avengers were sitting around laughing and sharing stories.

That's when Bucky and Steve but he stood up and cleared their throats.

"Hey everyone. Stevie and I just wanted to thank all of you for coming, "

"Yeah, I think we can all admit that it has been a tough year for us all and it made Bucky and I realize that we wouldn't be able to do anything without the help, love and support of all of you, but more specifically, Y/N, " Steve says with a smile. 

"Y/N, Steve and I never imagined that one day we would fall in love with someone as smart, beautiful, funny, kind and caring as you," Bucky said as his eyes teared up.

"So that is why we decided to do this." 

As both men got down on one knee, Steve pulled out the ring box and opened it.

"Y/N Y/M/N Stark, will you marry us?" The soldiers said in complete unison.

Everyone was on the edge of their seats. 

You were so shocked. The tears fell from your eyes and all you could do was nod yes.

"Yes, " you slowly forced out.

The ring was slipped on your finger and you were lifted into the air by your boys.

The room was full of clapping and cheering. 

After the room settled down you smiled.

"Wow, I guess this wasn't the only surprise of the night." You wiped your tears as you said this.

"What do you mean Y/N?" Natasha asked.

"Well, I'm pregnant"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really can't believe that this is the end 😭😭.  
> This was the first real story I actually followed through with and I can't believe that it is finally over. 
> 
> I want to thank everyone who dropped a kudos or a comment or even subscribed 💖💖 I love you guys for that! 
> 
> Thanks for all the support that this story got. With almost 2000 hits, I would like to end this story! It is killing me inside to say that but, this work will be apart of series and y'all should be expecting that next part sometime in January!
> 
> Thank you all and as always if you have and Comments, Kudos or Concerns, don't be afraid to let me know.
> 
> Bye....for now💖💖💖


	21. UPDATE

Hey All! I hope everyone is keeping safe.

I just wanted to let you all know that I finally made this into a series and the next part is posted!

I hope you all enjoy it!

See you soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are welcomed
> 
> Any criticism is welcomed


End file.
